Knall
by olansamuelle
Summary: Sequel to Link. One month after the events of Link, things are far from being over. Lois realizes through Clark that she wants something that may not be possible to have. Oracle and Batman try to unveil Lex's secret, and Ollie awaits to strike with JLA.
1. Night out

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Warning: **Language

* * *

"_The experts have not shown excessive concern about the dangers connected with the widespread of the knall. They would observe that this device does not spill blood, which is reassuring._" (Primo Levi, _The Knall_)

* * *

He liked working in darkness.

"Is the new location ready?"

His deep voice posed the questions as if they were commands, and his people knew it and obeyed, never daring to demur.

"Yes, sir."

He liked working in darkness, because that was how he learned about it.

"Move subject alpha, standard procedure. And keep me informed."

He liked working in darkness; he had come to know it so well that it had become a part of him.

After hanging up the phone, he remained on his chair, looking nowhere in particular, focused in his thoughts.

"We are getting closer, Clark, you and me."

Lex liked darkness, and he dwelled in it so comfortably now that he knew exactly where inside that darkness he was going to throw Clark, once and for all.

* * *

_Blüdhaven. Gotham. They're all the same hell now, no difference between them. _

_I look down from the top roofs of the city which has ripped out everything I had, leaving me nothing but hatred; the people roaming the streets below at this hour are nothing but scum; despicable and detrimental shit._

_I don't reject the wrath I feel inside, I don't want to find a reason to do it right now. And I hide behind my mask and costume to let myself loose._

_My well-trained eyes are fixed on one spot where drugs are sold. To children. Fucking bastards, they drug kids to ensure their client network, if they get to live long anyway. Barbara had been monitoring them for weeks, and we knew where to strike. They're so good the police haven't been able to catch them. But this ends tonight, one way or the other. And a part of me hopes that whomever I confront puts up a fight._

_So I wait patiently for hours, and finally I'm rewarded. As I spot the dealer and an approaching customer I let myself fall into the void, leaving any trace of forbearance I had far behind._

_They don't listen to me landing on the dark alley, and as I remain put, I can hear the dealer._

"What do you want?"

_The customer, a girl, a teenager, she seems nervous. I'd say it's the first, maybe the second time she buys the shit. Whatever fucked up dysfunctional family she comes from, I don't care. She was born, she has a life, and she doesn't seem to know what a gift she was given. My child didn't get that chance._

_She takes out a roll of money with shaky hands. No more than a couple of hundred dollars. To buy any common design drug._

"Ecstasy."

_The dealer __preys on the tyro. He offers her less than half of what she could buy, but she's either ignorant or scared to death, because she takes it._

_Ok, t__ime's up. My turn now._

"Get out," _I order the girl while I step out of the shadows._

_They look at me. I think the __girl has peed on her pants. She's not made for this: I'm starting to think she's doing the job for somebody else, and that makes me sick. _"You. Out," _I repeat._

_Shaking, she starts to walk past me. Then I see it. The move I was hoping for._

_In less than a second my sticks are in my hands, now moving as an extension of my body. In a swift twist my right leg makes the girl fall on the ground buying me enough time to stop her while I jump towards the dealer before he even tries to plunge the knife into my abdomen. Before he knows it, he's standing against the wall trying to get rid of my grip._

"That wasn't a smart move," _I say as I hear him cry when he realizes I've broken the hand carrying his weapon._

_My attention turns back to the girl, again standing but too frozen to move or feel ashamed for the liquid slipping through her legs and leaving a small puddle by her feet. _

"The drugs don't leave with you_,_" _I tell her. She's too terrified to answer to a simple order, confirming my suspicions about her playing the errand girl. _"Drop the drug on the ground," _I firmly repeat. _"Now."

_Hesitating, her trembling hands finally get the signal form her brain and she drops the bag with the MDMA. _"Whatever beating you're getting for not bringing in the drug back, will be better than the one you'll get from me. I see you wasting your life away again, today's blows at home will seem like a day in the park."

_As the girl turns and runs away I go back to the human junk choking at the end of my hand. _

"Who's your boss?," _I ask._

"I work alone," _he says_.

"You're lying. No one works alone here." _Babs had you tagged, you answer to somebody, I know it._ "Who is it?"

"Nobody, I work alone!," _he insists. His eyes are closed, trying to block out the pain in his hand, his brain probably confused between the throbbing ache and the difficulty to breathe. I take advantage of the vital need by increasing the pressure._

"Do you want to die?," _I ask him._ "Tell me now!" _He's hurting, I can see it in his face. But there's more, there's fear. Does it come from me? _"Talk now, who placed you here?"

"I can't t--tell!"

_I'm tired, I'm sick of lies and games. _"Either you tell me or I kill you. Slowly and painfully."

"I--I know you, you're Nightwing, you don't k-ill."

"I'm not that person anymore." _That person is dead_. "And you don't want to test me."

"I don't care what you say, I'm not--"

_The first __punch breaks his nose. _"I'm not about to ask you once more_,_"_ I say._

"I don't know the names, I swear!"

"Not good enough!" _The second and third blows go to the kidneys, and soon he's on the ground, crying in pain._

"You're hurting me, I told you I don't know! They don't give us names!" _I know that. I know you can't tell me a thing because Babs knew you wouldn't take me anywhere. You get your money and your instructions anonymously. But you're the one I can beat, the one I can put a name and a face on. _

_Suddenly my ears catch a new sound. Police sirens. Someone has called them. _

_The guy is unconscious when I leave._

_Angry, b__ack on the rooftop I seek for him. I know it's been him who called them._

Hidden in the shadows, Bruce talked through his comm link. "Well done, Oracle."

* * *

Ollie focused, trying to find a proper angle to shoot his arrows, but his opponent would not let him, strategically placing Dinah in the way while he fought her.

"Oracle, are you done babysitting for Batman?," he asked.

"Hey, I was looking for the file at the same time, Arrow. You know, as in 'I can actually do two things at once'?,'" said Chloe.

"Cut her some slack, will you?," said Dinah suddenly while attempting a full kick on the man's chest.

"If I had known you were going to side with her on a permanent basis I wouldn't have told you--"

Suddenly Chloe cut him. "Ok, I got it," she said looking at the new file appearing on her screen. "And Arrow, you're not alone there, keep your mouth shut, will you?," she commanded more than pleaded. Chloe knew Ollie would never give away her name, but even to admit he knew her identity to rant with Dinah about the fact that they had also told her, was something she didn't want with an enemy in front of them. Granted, Chloe was glad Dinah knew. A good girl friend was something she was happy to have.

"I might be the one with the vocal power, but boy, don't you have a dangerous tongue!, " said Dinah in between kicks and punches. "Ok, Oracle, I'll be happy to hear anything you say, my fists are already sore!"

Ollie jumped to dodge another bullet. "Yeah, Oracle, now a little help could come in very handy!"

Chloe was reading the file as fast as she could, in order to find a proper approach against him. "He calls himself The General, formerly known as Wade Eiling," she said.

"We already know that, Oracle! Can you give us something we can actually use? I don't think being able to talk to the guy on a first name basis will help!" Ollie shot another pair of arrows; Dinah evaded a blow while she replied with a kick on the enormous deformed man's hands, disarming him.

"Hey, I was just trying to catch up, these villains pop out like mushrooms"

"Oracle, get to the point!," exclaimed Ollie.

"What the hell was he dying of?--wait, he regenerates?"

"No wonder my arrows were not hurting him," protested Ollie rolling his eyes.

"Guess the canary cry is out of place," said Dinah resigned to an endless and uncertain combat.

Chloe looked at the screen. "Actually it could work, but at full force, and there are civilians close, Dinah, you'd hurt them."

"Swell." Dinah had to run out of Wade's range before he took back the weapon. Soon she was with Ollie.

Ollie took her arm and both ran towards Dinah's bike. "Swell? Spending to much time with a certain farmer?"

"I'm trying to watch my language, Arrow."

"Well, you didn't exactly say 'swell' this morning after I--"

"Guys! I'm still here!"

Ollie smiled. "We know." Soon they reached the bike. "Ok, Oracle, we got us some speed, if you guide us we'll get to a safe position for Canary to use her cry."

"That'll take too long, Arrow. I already have some help on the way," said Chloe grinning.

The couple exchanged a look. "Help?"

Soon, a sonic boom was heard, and they saw a red and blue blur crossing Eiling's path. The General dropped on the ground like a stone.

Dinah was the first to react, muttering through the comm device. She still had the subcutaneous one. "Oh, _that _help."

Superman flew towards them.

"Are you guys ok?"

Ollie talked, looking sideways, causing Dinah to snort. "Swell."

"I have to go now," said Clark. Then he turned and left as soon as he had arrived.

Dinah looked at him, suddenly a pensive façade taking over her face.

"Oracle, do you realize how bad this looks on our reputation?," asked Ollie.

"Don't feel your pride hurt, Arrow," said Chloe amused.

"Hey, it's not my pr--"

Chloe cut him. "The Department of Metahuman Affairs is on its way. Oracle out."

"Of all the lines to pick up from Barbara she had to choose that one?"

Ollie turned to Dinah expecting one of her usual answers, but she was looking at the sky. "Babe, are you ok?," he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. Dinah was dealing with Barbara's death well, but sometimes he forgot she was her best friend, and reflected maybe his comment had been insensitive.

Dinah smiled sweetly and leaned on him.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Ollie. I just had a déjà vu, that's all." Dinah kissed him.

The Justice League's professional agreement with the Department of Metahuman Affairs was on a tightrope, but Ollie and Dinah had helped ease things to establish a framework for collaboration between both entities. After a unit came to take Eiling into custody, Dinah and Ollie headed home.

"Thanks for helping," said Ollie while he mounted on the back of Dinah's bike.

"Lover, we were in the middle of a hot date when you got the call from Delphi Girl. What was I supposed to do?," she said smirking.

"Still, I insist. I love working with you."

"Even more than with Hal?"

"Honey, I don't get from Hal the rewards I get with you."

"How romantic."

"That's me." Ollie smiled and kissed his lover. "Talking about Leaguers. Have you heard from Bruce lately? Ever since he took the solo trip he's been awfully evasive."

Dinah's face turned serious. "Things at Gotham are not that good, Ollie. All I know is that Bruce is coming up empty handed with Babs' murder investigation. And things with Dick are ugly."

"Can you blame him?"

"No, Ollie, I can't," she said. They were both on the bike, but the conversation was taking them to a place where neither would move. Dinah continued her talk, now sitting on one side, both feet on the ground. "I know what is to lose the love of your life, Ollie," she said grabbing his hand and looking at him. Ollie gave her a sympathetic smile and kissed her hand. "But I was lucky, you came back. It was a unique situation, and don't ever think I take it for granted."

"I know you don't, babe."

"I was so lost after you were gone, Ollie. Even if we were not on our best place when it happened, it struck me hard, suddenly I lost my way. And it was Barbara who brought me back and gave me a direction."

"I know, honey. I will always be grateful for that."

Dinah looked at Ollie with determination, but partly unsure of his reaction to her intentions. "That's partly the reason why I'm going to Gotham for some time," she finally said.

Ollie gently broke the embrace in which he had her so he could see Dinah's face and let her explain.

"Bruce can't help Dick with this as much as he'd like, but I know a part of what he's going through. I want to help him."

Comprehension and understanding let Ollie talk through his eyes before adding matching words. "You need to do it. And Barbara would've wanted you to."

* * *

Clark made a quick stop at the restaurant to pick up his alibi and went back home, speeding up when he was out of sight and nobody could see the mild mannered reporter running faster than the speed of sound, slowing down when he was near the apartment. Holding the bag with the ice cream, he rang the bell.

Lois opened the door and he greeted her with a smile before addressing their guests.

"Hey folks, I'm back with the ice cream!"

"Thanks honey," said Lois giving him a quick kiss on his lips while she took the bag. "I can't believe I forgot to cook dessert."

"I brought Strattiatella and chocolate with orange, is that ok?," he asked Lucy and Ron.

"Perfect, Clark," Ron replied.

"Probably better than Lois cooking, brother in law," said Lucy teasingly.

"I'm still here, you know?," Lois jokingly protested, a grin on her face.

A Lane thing, the teasing, Clark reflected. All in all, it was nice to see both sisters close again.

"Smallville, come and help me with the chicken, and put the ice cream on the freezer. Guys, you want something else to drink?"

"No, we're fine, Lo."

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Lois lost her grin.

"You owe me one, mister. And you are eating my cake, just so you know."

Clark placed the ice cream in the freezer and opened the oven. "Lo, you didn't switch it on."

Lois placed her hands on her hips, eyebrow arched. "Well, you want to eat something tonight, right?" Clark rolled his eyes. "I'll watch the door."

Clark took out his glasses and used his heat vision on cook their meal.

"At some point in your life maybe you should consider learning to cook, you know?," he said.

"Avoiding cook duties is my reward for all my pains, Clark."

Clark turned his head. "Pains?"

"Hey, watch it. Focus on the chicken."

This time he didn't move his head. "Pains? Care to elaborate?"

"Clark, I'm married to the biggest news in the world there is. And I cannot write about it. Do you have any idea how hard and frustrating is that for me?"

"I thought you got your refund for that. Several times a week."

"Nice try," she said smirking

Clark put his glasses back on. "Dinner's ready."

When they came out of the kitchen, Lucy was talking on the phone. "I'll tell her, don't worry. Bye, Dad." She hung up.

"Checking up on the general?"

"I wanted to know If Sam was behaving."

"So, how's Dad doing these days?"

Lois' relationship with her father was still uneasy, they hardly talked, but Lucy had gotten closer thanks to little Samuel.

"As usual, Lo."

"And what did he want you to tell me?"

"He said it's been long since Clark and you had lunch together."

"Clark and I, uh? Yeah, that's very him, the man ahead."

Clark felt the rampage coming, and opted for a safe retreat. "Hey, Ron, help me cutting the chicken?"

"Sure," replied Ron quickly, also seeing the storm coming.

Lois, however, was not about to let Clark get away that easily.

"Smallville, don't run, I just spoke the truth, Dad likes you a lot."

"Lois, you don't take the phone when he calls, so I'm the one stuck doing all the talking."

Lucy tried to ease things. "Lo, you're lucky that Dad actually likes your other half, no pun intended sweetheart."

Ron responded. "None taken, honey." It was a fact that Sam Lane still didn't like Ron, even if having Samuel had improved their relationship.

"So what? Just because he likes Clark I have to have a great relationship with Dad?"

"Dad's changed. You know the other day he was protesting because you two didn't--"

Clark cut her. "Get married?"

"Ha! Nice try, Smallville," said Lois.

"No, Clark, I'm sorry. He knows his daughter and his daughter's defense mechanisms all too well. In fact, he knows her so well, that he considered the fact that you two are going to have kids unmarried as not such a bad thing after all."

A lump formed instantaneously in Clark's throat at the mention of such a delicate topic. Lois, on the other hand, replied without a problem.

"That'll be something new!," blurted out Lois.

"Well, I–"

Ron tried to calm him. "Hey, Clark, don't feel the pressure man," he said smiling.

But Lois was not about to let things go that easily.

"No, Smallville, it's ok. Look, maybe if you knock me up I'll call Dad. Yeah, I'll call him the year our kid decides he or she is going to be a pacifist against all form of army."

The uneasy silence filled the room. Clark was so taken aback by Lois' sudden declaration that he didn't have a word to say. It was Ron the one who tried to ease the tension.

"Erm, guys, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Ron." Anything would be better than the tense silence or Lois opening her mouth once more.

"It's silly, but I just noticed. You don't have blinds."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Dick is purposely out of character; otherwise I cannot imagine him using the 'f' word so much, so that apparent hole in his characterization is very intentional. Dinah's déjà vu, memories, and Ollie's death-come back, from comic!verse.

**MUSIC INFO: **As soon as I upload the soundtrack, will post link on my profile.

**Muse '**_**New Born**_**'**, Dick's anguish and rage at the beginning.

**The Kinks '**_**Everybody's gonna be happy**_**', **song on the player when Clark arrives home.


	2. Chapter 2: Fear not

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine.

* * *

Chloe opened the report Bruce had sent her on his investigation of Barbara's murder.

Knowing her identity from the beginning, he gave away his own to her when she took Barbara's legacy as Oracle. It was a proof of trust, he said.

Chloe guessed it was more a strategic maneuver to balance things between him and Clark when it came to choose a side if it came to that, but nevertheless it meant Batman trusted her, albeit working with him was no walk in the park.

They both sent updates to each other, soon consolidating a coordinated working relationship. Ollie had insisted Bruce that despite his wish of working on his own, Oracle would be directly involved in Barbara's case, off profile, whether he liked it or not.

Chloe thought many things of Batman, good and bad. Something everybody coincided in, was respect, for him and his sense of justice. However, the fact that her friendship with Clark was no secret and the fact that Bruce partially blamed Clark for Barbara's death, had them both on tense terms.

Trying to solve the case was becoming frustrating. So far they had more questions than answers, and they had two fronts to focus on: finding the material murderers and locating whatever Lex had hidden.

Concerning the murderers they only knew that it was more than one person: Barbara had not been shot, a bullet would've been easier to trace, and one man would've not been able to take her down on a close combat, that she had learnt. Barbara and Chloe had developed a good relationship over her stays at Gotham and several visits of Barbara when she had to go to Western or Northern Europe. She always managed to fly through London. Yes, it had started as a spying mission for Barbara, to make sure the new superheroes were in fact heroes, but eventually it had turned into a true friendship. The redhead woman had shown her quite a few combat tips, and she was really good at it. So, no, Barbara was no piece of cake.

Bruce had started looking on professional hit men, used Helena's gathered information about the mafia in Gotham and had a file shared with her on metahumans. Barbara's data base on that area was overwhelmingly vast, so following each trail took too long, and they never reached anything but a no for an answer. By eliminating candidates they were only losing time, and even if they had to do it, Chloe couldn't shake off the feeling that this was but a diversion orchestrated by Lex to let him carry out his real plans. Convincing Bruce of that had not been that difficult, he was one of the most practical and reasonable men she had crossed paths with, and he knew as well as her that catching the murderers did not solve the case whatsoever; they needed to take down the person behind it.

They had an almost absolute certainty that it was Lex, but to take such a public figure they had to make very sure of their moves, Lex had probably shielded himself from such eventuality, so Chloe knew that unveiling what was hidden in that facility was imperative. Finding the new whereabouts of Lex's secret should've been the easy part, because after all, it was supposed to be the information saved and encrypted by Barbara.

Supposedly.

More than a month later, and she had not been able to retrieve but fragments of intel, senseless if they were not put together.

It didn't make sense. Whatever Barbara had seen was not incoherent information, she wouldn't have taken so many pains in encoding it; se gave her life for that information, for crying out loud. There had to be more to it than it was showing. Once she had shared her concerns with Bruce, he had told her to keep trying, even if time was not at her side; he had also reminded her that she was Oracle now.

_"Bruce, all I hit are dead ends, by the time we get somewhere it'll be too late."_

_"Keep working on it, Chloe, and check out the new profiles I sent you."_

_"Look, Bruce, she had a special software, and all her equipment was torn out by her attackers, I couldn't retrieve her Operative System, it's like trying to open Access on a Mac, it just doesn't work."_

_"Barbara trusted you, Chloe, and she was not expecting you to be a sidekick. Neither do I, so don't disappoint me."_

_"I'm not worried about that, Bruce, I don't really care about what you think of me. I just want the truth as much as you do, I'm just trying to be realistic so we can actually get somewhere with this. Do you think I'm giving up this information? Bruce, this is what killed her!"_

_"Then why are you stalling?"_

_"There is no shortcut, no ruby shoes to get into this, Bruce, I'm just saying maybe I have to find another way to get to it."_

_"You are Oracle now, Chloe, it's your call."_

No, Chloe didn't want to feel that Barbara had died for nothing, and she had worked really hard to develop a decoding software. It was slow and flawed, but right now it was the best she could do.

She was also trying to figure out an alternative way of finding Lex's secret, which all they knew was that it was a subject. It wouldn't be the first time Lex used people for experimenting, and from what Lois had tried to uncover, despite her publicized failed confrontation with Lex about his medical research, it might just be tied to it. She also knew that Lex didn't want Clark to find out, and had used kryptonite enough to kill him if he tried, so maybe if she found a way of tracing the green rock, she'd get them a start.

* * *

Lois cuddled into Clark's arms looking for her favorite sleeping pillow on his chest.

"Honey," said Clark. "You left the window open."

"I know," responded Lois. "I'm hot."

"Maybe if you'd take the sheets and cover off..."

"I like to sleep with some weigh on me, Smallville," she said, "and if you cannot feel cold as we humans do, I'm expecting you don't feel heat either, so don't complain."

"Sweetheart, are you ok?," asked Clark. "You seem a little tense today."

Lois raised her head to look at him. "I'm ok, Clark, I just left the window open so I can get some sleep the way I like in Summer. It is not the first time I do it."

"I wasn't referring to the window, Lo. You were a little too much feisty tonight."

"Clark, honey, I'm tired, we have to go to work tomorrow and it's a little late. Why won't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

Clark swallowed and sat up, making Lois sit with him. He looked at her and kissed her before talking. "It's...look, it's really nothing. If you're tired we can--"

Lois cupped his face with her hands and looked at him. "Clark, if it's bothering you it is important. Talk to me, you know how much I hate it when you hold things back."

Lois' casual comment hit Clark right in the middle of his conscience. The guilt of concealing Chloe had increased ever since she'd returned from England.

Clark looked down, trying to shove that feeling away and share his other concern with her. He was going to dive into some troubled waters, and he didn't really know how would Lois react. Trust and faith in her he had, but he hated so much bringing pain into her life that sometimes he found it hard to open up to her, as twisted, wrong, cynic and mislead that sounded right now.

"Do you want to have a baby, Lois?," he finally said.

Lois was caught unaware by his question, and stood silent for a few seconds.

"I...I don't...I don't know," she managed to say.

"This is not the first time we talk about this. You've always been quite clear about it, but lately you've been...not yourself. You've been nervous about that topic."

Lois sighed. "I just...look, it's not that I've been thinking about this, Clark, because I haven't. And whatever I said today was me ranting with my defenses against my father. You know me."

"You might not have thought about it, Lois, but it is inside you now."

"Look, Clark, we've talked about this before and--"

"No, we haven't, Lo," he said now more resolute to carry on with this conversation. "I talked about it but you were so sure of the answer that the conversation was over before it really started."

"Clark, you've always believed that you could not have a baby with a human, and even if the miracle were possible, you're terrified that I would not be able to carry a baby to term. What was there to talk about?," she asked.

"All the possibilities. You've never wanted to explore them."

Lois gave him a pained glare. "Smallville, I am going to pretend that you have not suggested that we are not procreating because I didn't pass the 'quest for a baby' Kryptonian test," she said serious.

"I didn't mean that, Lois. All my life I've thought I would probably be alone. Then all what happened with Lana--"

"That was Lana's wrong decision and Lex's doing, Clark," said Lois reluctant to bring the proverbial ex into the conversation.

"Lana made her own choices and so did I, Lo, are you still having jealousy issues?"

"No," she quickly stated, "but if I have to pee in my corner to mark territory, I will."

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that you came and gave me hope. You gave me love, Lois, when I thought I shouldn't have it. You made me overcome my fear of hurting and cursing anyone close to me, because you believed in us."

"Not that you made things easy."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Not that I made things easy. If you start feeling that you want to have a baby, you are going to try, and nothing is going to stop you."

"So you're worried I want a baby. A biological baby, that is. Because if it took after daddy it could kill me from the inside in a very gross way."

"Not just that, Lois."

"Smallville, don't get ahead of things, ok? If it comes to that, we'll do what--"

"That's not my only fear, Lois," Clark insisted. Lois looked at him. "Barbara Gordon was pregnant when she was murdered."

Lois looked at Clark. "Clark, that's...I'm sorry, I--"

"We concealed that information from the press."

Lois nodded in realization. "And an eventual pregnant Lois would be a bonus target for villains; so you get a new fear on the list," she said looking right into Clark's very readable eyes. "What happened to Barbara Gordon is horrible, Clark, but I will not let our lives be controlled by all the 'what if' fears you harbor inside that stiff-necked head of yours."

"Because you are more stubborn than me, right?"

"Exactly. And speaking of that, it's been more than a month and still you haven't given me a single word on that case. I still remember your promise, Clark."

"We haven't found any leads yet," spitted Clark without a thought. Maybe if he didn't think it, lying would be less painful.

_--Keep fooling yourself, Clark._

"Maybe you're lacking a good reporter's nose, Smallville."

"Just give me a little more time, please."

"A little."

"Thank you." They both kissed. "Now let's go back to sleep, you're right, it's late."

They laid back and stood silent for a few seconds, but while Clark was ready to fall asleep, Lois' eyes had remained open all that while before she said one last thing.

"Smallville?"

"Yes?"

"Don't count your chickens, I've agreed to wait a little longer, that's all I've agreed to."

* * *

Commissioner James Gordon looked up to the skies. He had been meeting Batman in his police station rooftop every week for the last month.

Gotham City's police department had found no leads on Barbara's killers, and Batman had told him that he would personally trace the killers. Gordon had demanded a weekly report.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Gordon turned. Batman approached him coming out of the shadows.

"You got anything?," asked Gordon.

"False leads, mostly," said Bruce. "We still haven't got all the information Barbara got us. So far I've ruled out some possible killers. The Joker didn't do it, Jim."

"The Joker would've loved to do it, he must be seething right now," said Gordon grimly. "But that I figured. He would've made it in front of me, not behind the curtains."

"I am not limiting my search within Gotham."

"Batman, I've been a policeman for longer than I can remember, I know there is a big fish behind Barbara's death, because I know who Barbara was. But she was killed in Gotham. I want those who stained themselves with their blood under my care, those were in Gotham City that night, Batman. Hotshots are hard to touch, I've also learnt that. It will take long to get that person, even if you know who he or she is," said Gordon looking at him.

"I wish I had something more for you, Jim," said Bruce bowing his head.

"There is something else to talk about, Batman. We received an anonymous call tonight. When the patrol car got there they found a man severely beaten. I don't want that kind of violence in my streets when I retire."

Batman raised his head. "You're--?"

"After Barbara's killers are put behind bars. I'm leaving Gotham, I've lost too much already, it's not worth anymore."

James Gordon couldn't see Bruce's pained expression, but his voice gave his feelings away. Gordon was one of the few people worthy of respect and admiration without glitches of weakness.

"I wish I could convince you," he said.

"I'm old, Batman. All my hopes have been taken away from me in this city. And Gotham still has a fighter for justice. You don't need me for that. I know it wasn't you who did that, Batman, but I do expect that you control those under your care."

That said, James Gordon turned and left.

* * *

Chloe finally closed the book. She had been staring blankly at the same page for almost an hour. Looking at the ceiling with the light off would have the same effect, and at least it was more ecologic.

These past weeks she had been so held up with all her preparation as Oracle and trying to clear the riddling amount of information gathered by Barbara on Lex, that she hadn't found a minute to, but every time she stopped, all those concerns nagged at her brain like a constant hammer.

Living in Europe had been a good self-deceiving tool for her. Her surroundings were different, and none of the people from her past were around, so she could pretend to be Ella, even those times she worked with Barbara or even talked to Ollie, because Lois, Clark, Smallville or Metropolis, were never mentioned.

But now, back in Gotham, seeing Clark again...all the pain, regrets and doubts about her done deeds had come back.

She had assured herself that going away in such a radical manner had been the right thing to do, and she firmly believed it. Chloe knew that, by leaving, she had helped in protecting Lois' life; but knowing she was going to cause her a deep pain, even if it was for her own good, that had ached sharply.

With that she could live, taking it as a price to pay. But what Chloe couldn't forgive herself for, was for making Clark lie. She had taken their friendship to an extreme, going directly against one of Clark's principles; even more, to be practiced on the person she knew he loved the most in his life.

And he had done it: he had been lying to Lois about her being alive for more than a decade.

So the question now was back. Clark didn't deserve to take that burden, Lois didn't deserve to be kept in the dark, and she may deserve her cousin's rightful rage, but how and when to return?

With Lex back, a public appearance by Chloe Sullivan would only endanger everything, and now it was not only about Lois and Clark, now she had a new responsibility, carrying Barbara's legacy on her shoulders, so when then? And how?

* * *

"What day is it today, Bruce?," asked Dick while he looked at the screen.

"July 5th."

"Babs was killed the 29th of May. You told me to stay out of it, but so far you have nothing."

"I want you out of the streets, Dick," said Bruce abruptly.

Dick turned to look at him. "You know I won't leave, Bruce."

"You are out of control, you don't have the restraint, lenience and forbearance needed for this job, right now you don't deserve the costume you're wearing, Dick. Barbara wouldn't approve what you're doing."

Dick moved fast towards him, fist directed to his jaw.

"Don't you dare get her into this!"

Bruce caught the fist with his hand. "Barbara is gone, Dick. Deal with it, and do it fast, because you're endangering everything we fight for."

"My life was ripped out from me, Bruce," he said through greeted teeth, "of all people I thought you'd understand. I want them taken down, and it's taking too long. You won't let me help and I am not finding anything on my own. I feel like I am fighting against an unbreakable wall, and my rage won't just disappear in thin air. I will deal with her death my own way, Bruce. You do what you have to do."

"Next time you step out of the line I will stop you, Dick."

"Be my guest."

Both men stared at each other in tense silence. Bruce was the one to break it. "I'm sorry I can't help you anymore."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes Open

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine.

* * *

Lois looked upwards at the big rolling planet smiling.

"What are you smiling at?," asked Clark.

"We're going to enter the building together and two minutes early, Smallville, I feel like I should celebrate or something," said Lois taking Clark's hand and kissing it. "And we did it the old fashioned way, no flight."

Clark chuckled. "Like you would let me fly you with your hair just done."

"Come on, Kent, we have a meeting with the boss in three minutes."

They both walked inside the building and took the elevator. "Hon, I have to do a few things later, is it ok with you if I...?," He made a quick gesture with his eyes.

"Yeah, no problem, Smallville. Will you call me if you don't have time to go to the grocery store?"

"Don't worry Lo, I'm not planning on being late." Lois looked at him arching an eyebrow. "But I'll call you if something comes up," he said rolling his eyes.

The elevator's doors opened and they walked together into the bullpen.

Clark lowered his glasses slightly so he could use his x-ray vision. "Perry's already in his office," he whispered to Lois.

"Then let's go see the boss."

They both walked inside Perry White's office.

"Good morning, chief," said Clark.

Perry's desk was a chaotic mass of papers, pens and post-its, a lot like Lois'. And still they both happened to know exactly where was everything. Clark would never understand that organized mess Perry and Lois seemed to master.

"We have the first polls on the presidentials," said Perry.

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Then don't," the editor in chief said in his usual dry and harsh yet affectionate tone. "But start preparing a new set of articles, Kent, we're not stopping just because the primaries ended. Lane, have you finished your piece on the hospital?"

"Almost, chief, you'll have my draft on your desk tomorrow morning."

"Lois, I don't want a draft, I want the real deal."

"Perry, I call them drafts because you always end up changing something," said Lois cocking her right eyebrow.

"Your typos mainly. A hyper modern spell-check corrector at your disposal and you still get a way around it. I swear it, you sometimes manage to hurt my eyes."

"Should we continue in the same line, chief?," suddenly asked Clark in a attempt to drive away Perry's rant on Lois' uncanny ability to spell wrong.

"Chief, don't call me Kent!," said Perry. "And yes, keep doing that. Now go and start digging for good stories. Lane, stay here."

Clark kissed Lois and got out leaving Lois and Perry to talk. The star reporter looked at the Editor in chief while he organized some papers.

"So," she finally said.

"Is it going to be a good piece, Lois?"

"You know the answer."

Perry smiled. "Sure I do. I still like asking."

"Chief, I'd really like to chit-chat, but you don't really want me to humor you with small talk, so why don't you tell me what you want?"

"I have some good news and a proposal for you, Lane."

"I'll take the news first."

"Watson is retiring, I've already started looking for a new photographer. I know you don't get on well with him, so I'm guessing you'll like to know that."

"Perry, the guy made a photographic poll on super powered women's assets, how would you feel about that?"

"I don't know. What assets can be compared between them?"

"What assets?," asked Lois stupefied. "Power Girl won, followed suit by Wonder Woman...What do you think he was referring to?"

"I don't know. How different are their powers? They fly, they kick ass, they're two of the good ones. And how the hell do you compare an alien with an Amazon anyway? Aren't there supposed to be variables enough to make such a poll unreliable?"

Lois stared her boss for a few seconds, unable to articulate a word, dumbfounded by the silliness of the situation. "I swear it, Perry, sometimes I think you're from another planet."

"Whatever, Lane. Now, about the proposal..."

"Shoot."

"How do you feel about International?"

* * *

Dinah stretched her arms and legs and looked at her side, the empty spot on their bed. Soon Ollie came in. "Hey, lover," she said greeting him.

"Connor called."

"How's Babyhawke doing?"

Ollie chuckled. "I think he's old enough not to be called that."

"He's a cutie, Ollie. He'll always be Babyhawke to me. He'll never be over age for that."

"He's fine, he sends regards," he said smiling while he went back to bed, resting beside Dinah, engulfing her in his arms. He loved the smell of her hair.

"I'm planning on leaving tomorrow, Ollie," she said a little more serious.

"Do you want the jet?"

"Yes, I'd like to take the bike with me, and it's easier if I fly privately."

"Are you going to do this alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Helping Dick. How about Helena?"

"She's got history with him," she said. "Actually that was one huge hinder in her relationship with Babs at the beginning. Plus she's hung up her crossbow for the time being, you know that."

"Yeah, what's with that? She's not even hanging around with the Bat. I'd figure she'd want to--"

"She wants, Ollie. Badly."

"Then why doesn't she?"

"Because if she does there will be a bloodbath. She's feral now, and she knows what she can do mentally unrestrained."

"Helena is very religious, shouldn't her faith be enough?"

"Enough to keep her from doing things wrong. She'll come around, Ollie, she just needs time."

Ollie kissed Dinah on the forehead. She had always been more patient than him. Japan had made a mark on her. And she had made a mark on him. In all his messed-up past, never could he have imagined he could really fall in love and what that really meant. Closest had been Tess, and not even with her had he learnt what he did with Dinah: wanting to be a better person.

"Do you know how long you'll be there?," he asked.

"No. But I wish it were not long. Look, I'm not a fool, I don't think I can change him overnight, I just want to pave the way for closer friends he's rejecting right now," she said, Donna Troy first on her mind. Being someone closer to Babs than to him would maybe trigger his sympathy and give him a chance to talk.

"Babe, take all the time you need, ok?"

"Thanks for your support, Ollie."

"You got it always, Dinah, always."

* * *

Lois left Perry's office almost in shock. Perry had just offered her a new post in the Daily Planet. And not just any post. It was so good it seemed unreal; International correspondence à la carte. When had that been seen? Not war correspondence, no City limits, no living abroad. Figuring out the symbols behind a Dalí's painting seemed easier to understand than this. Had the world changed into Wonderland and she'd missed the rabbit? You just work in City until you find a succulent story with your reporter's muzzle and it's yours, wherever it comes from? Take your pick, just do it?

Perry had said it was a new department he wanted to create, and he wanted the best person for it engaged with the project before he presented it to higher ranks. Perry didn't realize that the person giving the money was no other than Mr. Oliver Queen, former boyfriend, actual friend and cocky hero. Perry knew he and Clark had some kind of friendly past from Smallville, but other than that, he was as blind as a mole, clueless on Oliver Queen's past with Lois.

Ollie would say yes in a heartbeat, Perry wouldn't need Lois for strategic support. But the job was hers if she wanted it. And how could she not want it?

Well, of that she had no idea, but her first reaction had not been at all what she had expected: she had not accepted it. At least not until she talked to Clark. And it wasn't because it was the right thing to do, because it was obvious she would tell him and Clark would support her no matter what. It was because the first thing that had crossed her mind had been last night's conversation with him.

And that Lois Lane had not anticipated at all.

Reaching her desk, she saw Clark's chair empty.

"Hey, Pete, have you seen Clark?"

"He left, said he'd gotten a lead or something. You know him," the middle aged man said while he continued typing on his keyboard.

* * *

When Chloe woke up, the first thing she normally did after the morning visit to the toilet, was having breakfast. Her brain did not function with an empty stomach, at least not coherently.

She was still finishing her coffee when she heard a noise on the balcony. Taking the crutches she went to check on it.

Superman was outside, waiting for her to let him inside.

"Clark," she whispered. She quickly opened the door and let Clark in.

"It's easier to fly anonymously when the ones you're visiting live in high buildings. I had to hover for a long while before it was clear," said Clark.

"Why didn't you come through the door as a civilian?"

"It didn't seem the appropriate thing to do."

"And that's because..."

"I wanted to take my best friend for a walk around town," said Clark looking at the open door. "Vancouver is awesome in the morning."

Chloe's face lit up, matching Clark's smile. "It's been more than a month and we haven't had the chance."

"I guess we're both pretty busy people."

"Will you do me the honor then?," asked Clark grinning.

"You bet I will."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Thanks for reading.

**Music info: **Beatles _'In my life'_ expands on the introspective look Ollie gets of himself when he's with Dinah.


	4. Chapter 4: High, Deep

**Disclaimer: **not mine

* * *

Clark looked at the sky and smiled; it was clear, so the flight would grant them with amazing sights.

"I'm ready Clark," said Chloe, a mixture of happiness and anxiousness on her face.

"I missed your smile," said Clark. In fact her smile always made him grin. At her nod, he took her in his arms and walked out of the balcony. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," said Chloe.

Both friends stared at each other in silence.

"Clark...," said suddenly Chloe. "Are we going to stay here like this much longer? As much as I enjoy your trademark goofy grin, I'd--"

"Look down, Chloe."

Chloe looked. All houses and trees were starting to fade away, getting smaller by the second. "Wow." Instinctively, she grasped Clark's arms tighter.

"Don't worry, I got you," said Clark.

Chloe looked at him awed. "How did you do that?"

"Takes practice. You should've seen Lois' face when I first did it with her."

"This is...wow, Clark, this is amazing!," she exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I can get, I guess," said Chloe still looking downwards.

"Everything in place? Everything ok?"

"Everyth---what do you mean?"

Shyly, Clark motioned his head towards her artificial leg, making Chloe roll her eyes once she realized the nature of his concern.

"Clark, it won't fall,"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure, but don't worry, if it does and hits somebody I'll sue Queen industries; now come on, you owe me this one."

"Ok, then."

Clark then started flying higher and headed northwest, taking the fastest speed he could with a human passenger.

Chloe enjoyed every second of it, and Clark silently thanked having been given that chance at last, after all those years. Now he only had to find the way to reunite both cousins again and stop the painful lies, once and for all.

* * *

Lois spent the morning working on the hospital piece. Metropolis General had opened a new Transplant Coordination Regional Department, taking the economical and administrative burden from other hospitals so they could improve their equipments. Metropolis had also specialized in the coordination of cases of kidney cross-transplants with living donors.

The pilot experiences had been so successful that the hospital received the funds to buy the equipment and hire the staff, signing a contract with Wayne industries by which his corporation would fund the department for the first two running years, decreasing the annual quantity until it worked by itself and was fully assimilated in public budgets. This Department would coordinate all the mid-western area, working as a pilot experience for future homologues in Seattle and Boston.

Lois had spent a whole week interviewing staff and patients as well as spending two days in a row, night shift included, to see how it really worked. She had also convinced Perry to let her publish an extra-expanded piece for the weekend supplement issue.

She was so focused that she didn't see nor hear her brother in law approaching.

* * *

Ron Troupe worked as a political analyst in National, that was why Perry had designated him to work with her and Clark on the campaign follow-up. And after her mishap with Lex, just with his brother in law. He was bothered by the fact that Lois was not to be on any byline involving Primaries and Presidentials; from what Lucy had told him about the time she met Lex Luthor all those years ago, he seemed a nice guy. But people changed, and if Lois was so defensive towards him, there had to be something there. One thing he had soon learnt was to trust Lois' guts. On the other hand, seeing her backing off, even if Perry had ordered her to, didn't seem Lois at all.

He also knew that her level of concentration could be so high when she was immersed in a story, that if he wanted to get her attention he would have to call her name at least twice.

Lois raised her head after the third call.

"Hey, Ron. I read your analysis on the Republican candidate. Good work."

"Yeah," he said, "I like a challenge from time to time. What are you working on?"

"Metropolis General's new Transplants Department."

"Oh, Lucy told me about it, she said you were very excited about the story."

"I met a lot of interesting people there, and going into hopeful news is nice for a change."

Another thing Ron knew about Lois Lane was that she always preferred a direct approach. And so, he did.

"So, are you going back to Luthor afterwards?," he casually asked.

"Beg your pardon?," said Lois slightly confused and surprised by the abrupt change of the conversation.

"I know Perry didn't make things easy for you with what happened, but burying a story under the rug is not your style."

"Ron, I'm not sweeping anything under any carpet. What did you mean by that?"

Ron sat on her desk. "You're telling me you didn't find a connection between Luthor and Gotham City?"

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, Ron, nothing so far. But I'm still looking," she said, both lying and hating the facts that she was being untrue to family and that he had just pushed a particularly stinging button.

"Well, it seemed like a good place to start, Lois. Things are looking pretty sweet for Luthor right now, I wouldn't like to know we could've done something and we didn't."

"Me neither, Ron, be sure of that."

* * *

A puzzled Chloe looked at this new version of Clark Kent. She had found it hard to believe that a simple pair of glasses would make a difference. But it wasn't just that. The voice, the demeanor, the pose. It was unbelievable.

"So you carry your civilian clothes with you?," she asked masking her amazement.

"I made a quick trip before picking you up, I wanted to make sure Vancouver would have nice weather," he said. "So I left my clothes hidden."

"But I didn't see...I mean...how...?," she said confused. Then rolled her eyes in resignation and started walking with him through Bute st. towards Beach Avenue. "Oh, forget I asked, let's just enjoy this."

"Yeah, let's do that," he said smiling.

"So, how's your mom doing?," asked Chloe.

"She's great. Back in Smallville, enjoying the relative peace of the farm."

"It was about time she retired, Clark, political life must be draining," she said. "But I heard someone else took the path of public affairs."

Clark silently nodded smiling in response.

"How's he doing?"

"I don't see Pete that much, but we talk from time to time. He's great, very focused on his career."

"I guess he finally found a way of helping and shining on his own."

"And he will do good. Pete is a great person."

"Yes he is."

To Clark he also was the first friend whom with he had shared his secret. The first to pay the price that came attached to it. And the first who made him understand the importance of his abilities and of having a support base, not only in his parents, but also in friends, whose decisions, as he had learnt the hard way, he would have to respect.

A little awkward silence formed between the two. Chloe struggled to take the words out, but asking about certain people was a little harder, even as much as she wanted to know. Clark did the work for her to try and ease the situation. He was actually hoping to bring that conversation between the two.

"Lois is ok too," he finally said.

Chloe looked at Clark, and for a moment she felt as if no time had passed. There he was, with his kind smile, eyebrows arched forming that triangle top shape that rendered that innocent and sweet expression.

"I'm sorry for placing you in the middle of my decision with no chance of choice, Clark. I know how hard it must be for you to lie to Lois."

"I struggle, Chloe; sometimes it is really difficult, more knowing that if we found a way, this could be over."

"Clark," she warned. She yearned to go back to Metropolis, but now wasn't the time, she couldn't afford talking about this right now.

Clark talked assuring, showing her there he had no intentions of making a conflict about the issue. "I didn't mean it like that, Chloe. The situation sometimes seems stupidly painful, but I can only assume it is for both of us. What I meant to say is that I do really hate lying to Lois, but all I have to do is think about your self sacrifice and your reasons behind it, and I realize that I am the last person who should say anything against it."

"All I did was making a quick decision and faking my death. I was out of it for the worst part. My reasons behind it, as noble as I paint them to be, are not whatever lets me sleep at night, and I'm fully aware that I'm not the only one suffering the consequences," she said looking at him. "You're the one who has to look into her eyes everyday, Clark, I haven't forgotten that;" Chloe paused a few seconds. "And yes, I miss her like crazy," she finally confessed.

"It would be great for you to be together again, Chloe. Lois is going through some changes, she's not been quite herself lately," he said pensively.

"Clark, what kind of changes? Is she all right?," asked Chloe concerned.

"She is ok, Chloe, it's...I don't know, I guess all this situation with Lex coming out, me asking her to back off from Barbara's murder and...other things, I think she's losing some balance that she really needs right now. Me lying to her doesn't help."

"Clark, if there's something serious going on with Lois you'd tell me, right?"

"Yes. There's nothing to worry about, I promise, and whatever happens, now I can really tell you." Clark saw Chloe staring at his hands. "What?"

"Are you two married?" Clark rolled his eyes, and Chloe laughed. "Ha! That's my cousin, breaking molds."

"Yeah, that's Lois."

"Look, Clark, to be honest I don't even know how to come back, but now I don't think it's the time. If Lex finds out about me..."

"I know."

"Have you heard about Lana?," asked Chloe suddenly.

Clark looked at her. She had that uncertain expression, of not really knowing if she had just picked up a taboo. Immediately he used his warm smile to ensure her that everything was right between them.

"We're still in contact. She moved to the East Coast."

"You haven't seen her since..."

"You don't know?," asked Clark. I thought maybe she and you...I mean, you were best friends.

"Clark, I died for everyone, it had to be all or none, I couldn't risk it. The closest I did to get some information was through the press and Ollie for medical reasons, and I was always afraid to ask. It was too tempting."

"But you were in contact with Barbara," he said.

"Yes. What does she have to do with Lana?"

"She developed the..." At Chloe's clueless expression, Clark explained her what had happened with Lana during those years she had missed. "Lana is free from the kryptonite, Chloe. The nanites are a part of her, but they're not active anymore."

"That's great, Clark. That's..."

"Barbara neutralized the radiation levels of the kryptonite inside her body, and that somehow affected the nanites. She lost the powers, but they couldn't figure out the connection between the abilities and the radiation."

"Radiation..."

"Yes, the kryptonite."

"Clark, take me home," said suddenly Chloe, with her mind already racing towards her computer.

"What?"

"Take me home, I just had an idea."

* * *

Bruce had forced him to leave the costume in the manor, bike included; it took him the rest of the night to get to his tiny apartment.

The long walk would force some time alone to think. And he did. He went over his guilt, he suffered his pain, and felt again all the unanswered questions he had suppressed building up this violent version of Nightwing. He knew he had gone over the top, so as much as he hated to admit it, Bruce had done the correct thing. Which on the other hand, was no surprise.

Truth was also that beating that scum had taken the pain away for a while; it had had a dulling effect, so welcome, that he had indulged in it while it lasted.

And now he was alone, with a whole day ahead of him that he didn't really want to face.

It was already morning, and sleeping wasn't an option: every time he closed his eyes the nightmares came back. Right now he didn't even want to keep thinking. And if he would not go back to the streets, there was only one answer, waiting for him at the small dusty oaken table in the middle of the living room. His eyes fixed on the oblong frame supporting Barbara's photo, looking back at him.

"À la vie, Babs."

Dick took the bottle by the picture and thrust its contents down his throat.

* * *

**Author's notes (à la director's cut/DVD commentaries): **

Chloe's first flight with Clark felt like a must. Within Smallville-verse, I think she's pretty much the one to deserve it (with Lois' permission).

_'__...to reunite both cousins again and stop the painful lies, once and for all.'_ Given the background created, guilt-trip is something Clark (and Chloe, and someone else) must deal with, and chronologically, _Knall_ is the obvious moment in the arc. Plus, if you're entering new territories with incoming decisions with some of the main characters, there must be some individual and shared struggle. I mean, who in their right minds think about having babies if all they suddenly seem to be doing is concealing truths?

After reading and beta-ing, the framework for Lois' story on the hospital seemed a little off, I probably should've researched more to try and figure out how transplant managing from hospitals would've evolved in the future, but the cross-transplant on living donors is true, I invented nothing. Plus you'll see this piece has its importance, yet in an indirect way, for one of Lois' plotlines in _Knall_, so the research went further on that direction, more directly related with _Knall_ than with her article. However, feel free to leave critical feedback, as always.

"_I guess he finally found a way of helping and shining on his own_." Pete was a very sweet character in SV. Reliable friend, made his own sacrifices under a mature understanding of Clark's importance through knowing his own weaknesses (above all, he didn't want to give Clark's secret away to anybody). So I didn't enjoy his return in season 7, picturing him with a sort of inferiority complex. However, on the good side, it poses as a good defining moment in his life, realizing he can search his own path of doing good and making a change in people's lives. Following Comic canon, he turned into a politician. However, and intentionally, this is the only reference to comic!Pete Ross as a source for the character.

**Music: **both songs aim for the mood of the scene, first one using the rhythm in crescendo, second one the old-vynil sound plus lyrics, I think being one of the most fitting songs chosen for this fic. **LINK FOR SOUNDTRACK POSTED ON PROFILE**

Chloe gets her first flight in Kal-el Airlines: **Holy fuck** _'Lovely Allen_' (instrumental)

Dick arrives home, bitter home: **The Ink spots with Ella Fitzgerald** _'I'm making believe_'


	5. Chapter 5: Lies Ahead

**Disclaimer: **not mine

* * *

Lois' conversation with Ron had left her stiff and uncomfortable. After it she had been unable to focus on anything, and since she was engaged with the deadline for the hospital piece, she had told Perry she'd be working from home for the rest of the day.

Now she was sitting in front of her computer, with two files opened, the one about the transplants coordination center and her own investigation on Lex.

The file Clark didn't know about yet.

She had kept her promise of not going to Gotham, but she'd never said she'd stop looking. Time was running, and that always gave Lex the upper hand.

She was trying to decide in which of the stories her inspiration would work best when her phone sang. It was Clark.

"Hey, Smallville."

"Lois, I won't be able to be there for lunch, after all. Guess you were right.

"Big surprise," she deadpanned. Lois didn't need to ask, she knew whatever kept him away would be something important, but she wasn't having one of her loving and supportive Lois' days. Still, she knew how much he hated to be kept from their moments, even more when he had said he'd try to be there, so as cranky as she was feeling, she added a softer note to her prior dry remark. "It's ok, Clark, I'm still with the story anyway."

Her comment worked, and all concern Clark might have harbored was gone as seen in his casual reply.

"I thought it was almost finished."

"It is, just a few details missing. Look, Smallville, go do whatever you have to do and don't worry, I'll be working the whole day, so I'll see you later."

"Count on it honey. I love you."

"Love you too."

Lois hung up and placed the cell phone on the table by the keyboard. Then stared at the screen for a few seconds, nothing coming up, before grumbling to herself. "And there I was hoping for a decent meal."

Muttering about not being able to think with an empty stomach, she went to the kitchen to get some food.

* * *

Gotham's Wayne Civic Center had been announcing the opening of this exhibition for weeks. Bruce had made sure all Gotham's finest would be there. If he had to play the role of the shallow playboy to protect his identity, at least he tried to take profit of it from time to time. His fundraising society had sponsored an exhibition of Gotham photographers, each choosing a social topic for their own photo shoot linked to local charities in order to raise both awareness and money. Sweet-talking the city's millionaires into the tax and image benefits of donating capital to those organizations was the easiest.

Bruce was talking to one of the delegates of Gotham City Bank when his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me a minute, Mr. Logan," he said. "Bruce Wayne at your service," he said displaying his playboy smile. He knew very well whom he was talking to.

"Bruce, we have to talk," said Dinah.

"Marie, my dear! It's been ages since we saw each other!" He covered the phone and smirked at the banker. "Old flame, bet she wants to reignite." Bruce knew the banker's reputation, so that comment would kill two birds in a stone. Dinah would know he was playing the role and he'd gain Logan's sympathy, hopefully in the form of a generous donation.

"Ok, playboy. I'm going to Gotham, I'll see you at the manor."

"That's splendid, my precious friend!," said Bruce smiling. "I would be completely honored to share your company tonight. Let's say eight o'clock?"

"At your lair."

"Of course, I'll pick you up...where are you staying?"

"Bruce, cut it, it's uncomfortable to talk to you this way," said Dinah.

"Oh, nononono my dear, that hotel is not of your quality and savoir-faire. No, let me offer you a room in the manor," he said winking to the banker. "Please, I guarantee you will be far more comfortable."

"Goodbye, Bruce." Dinah hung up, leaving Bruce alone in his charade for a few seconds.

"I will see you then, my dear." Smiling, he hung up and placed the phone back in his jacket's interior pocket. "Forgive me, Mr. Logan, those business I couldn't ignore."

As expected, the banker's reaction was as predictable as he thought it would be. "Don't you worry, Mr. Wayne, certain _businesses_ cannot be left behind. Now, about those funds..."

By the time Bruce left the building, all eight Gotham City local charity organizations had received in one day more donations than in a whole year, and the following day all the press would make echo of it.

* * *

Clark stepped out of the transporter and went to the meeting room. On the way he saw Victor and Hal working on a new cubicle. Ollie was sitting leisurely reading a magazine.

"Celebrating Queen industries' latest success?"

"Nah, I wasn't on the cover this month," said Ollie.

"What's with the redecorating?" asked Clark regarding his sight of Vic and Hal.

"Preparing Oracle's new operations room."

"Chloe's...coming here?," asked Clark whispering.

Ollie stood up quickly towards him. "Hey, ixnay on the name, do you want her identity revealed?"

"I whispered."

"Being Superman doesn't give you the right to whisper real names, ok?"

"Ok." Ollie's serious face made Clark smile in amusement.

"Sometimes I wish I'd never given you the ring back, Brunhilda."

Clark snorted, a weird misplaced thought of him calling Bruce Rheingold intruding his head, but shoved it off quickly and opted to get the conversation back on track. "Does Victor know about her?"

"No. And it'll stay that way. However, for her own security and with her consent, another key member has been chosen to know."

Clark eased at Ollie's disposition to protect Chloe. "You mean someone apart from Dinah, you and I?"

"And Bruce," said Ollie rolling his eyes. "He knew from the very beginning, of course. The Bat could not let that slip under his nose."

"So who is it?," asked Clark.

"Diana," said Ollie. "She's loyal to you to death, and she's a good friend of Dinah. She'll do anything to protect someone you two love."

"I don't know if thanking you for this or attack you for your cold approach when it comes to the League."

"Door number one, Boy scout. Now, did you come for a snack? Bart ate everything."

"Actually I came to talk to you," said Clark.

When he had the suit on, Clark transfigured into somebody else, so Ollie used his cocky personality as a defense to keep their friend-status, because he had to admit it, Superman's presence was a little overwhelming. Seeing Clark Kent, not Kal-el of krypton, at that moment was a bit of a shock, so despite the red and blue, Ollie changed his tone.

"Everything ok?," he asked.

Clark looked around to ensure they were alone and it was safe to talk.

"I think Lois...I think she might want...she might want to have a baby," Clark finally managed to say. Speaking those words aloud made it real, but he still felt scared.

Ollie was caught unaware, and blurted out a senseless chain of words. "Baby as in...little person...young...born, baby human being baby?"

"Biological human-kryptonian baby, but yes. Baby."

"Wow," said Ollie, honestly surprised. "Clark, that's...Are you sure? Lois?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ollie, I'm sure. 'Lois' and 'baby' were put in the same sentence, no mistake made."

"But...is it...you know...is it even possible?," he asked.

"I don't know. We don't know. But you know Lois."

"And I know you," said Ollie. Then he smiled and chuckled. "If there's the slightest possibility, you'll find it, man. That's...that's great." Ollie looked at his concern. "Or maybe not. Something wrong?"

"Other than Lois harboring maternal instincts?"

"That line should've been mine," said Ollie.

"That'll give you a clue at how lost I am here, Ollie."

"You're giving it too much though."

"It has lots of implications, some of them directly dangerous to Lois, wouldn't you and Dinah give it a thought?," asked Clark.

"No, we haven't."

Clark looked at Ollie surprised. "You're..."

"We've talked about it. Hell, we've talked about it several times. First time it was me, and Dinah refused: our lives being too dangerous, she didn't want to bring orphans to the world. Then...well, she changed her mind, but," Ollie chose his words. "After she was kidnapped in Seattle, we discovered she couldn't have children, so we just dropped the subject."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Clark. Life sometimes just doesn't give you what you want. You don't have to be an alien to suffer that dearth, and the fact that she was cured when she was thrown into the Lazarus pit a few years ago giving her fertility back should just show you that sometimes anything is possible, even if you're an alien."

Clark smiled in acknowledgement. "So are you trying again?," he asked.

"No, not yet. We brought back the issue, of course, but we decided that now was not the moment. We're planning on starting trying next year," said Ollie smiling. "So just have things in your head clear, Clark, because I know that woman of yours, and when she sets her mind on something, she gets it. Actually, she should start digging around on Lex, maybe she'll have more luck than we do."

"No. Ollie, we already discussed it, don't bring Lois into this. Not yet."

"Well, as I said, I kinda know her, man. If you really believe she's backing off, you're either blind or very myopic."

* * *

Lex entered the security code and the metallic gates opened.

All his subterranean facilities had the same design: long, dark and narrow corridors looking like old mining trails that got him to the place. Inside he had several rooms, all lined with lead.

Lex had always been a hands-on manager, he liked to keep everything under control. Especially certain projects.

"Security breaches?"

"None, sir. Satellites indicate we're clear."

"Have the subject ready for transport, I don't want to take any chances."

"Where to?"

"Northwestern Europe."

"And Alpha?"

"Closer to home." Lex saw the kryptonite guarding the high security room. "And make sure the kryptonite stays close."

"Of course, sir."

Lex entered the room and approached the tank holding the pod. His precious subject floated inside, oblivious to reality, in suspended animation inside a liquid substance, several tubes attached to his body.

"One person already died for you, my friend. Let's hope the count goes up."

* * *

**Author's notes (DVD commentary / Director's cut)**

_"...when her phone sang."_ -- If you've read _Link_, you know why Lois' phone sings with certain contacts. You'll also know which song sound when Clark calls.

Once again, _**The Longbow Hunters**_ (and comic!Green Arrow) and **Birds of Prey** are used as reference to Ollie's-Dinah's past (several references were already made in _**Link**_).

**Music:**

I wanted background music for the photo exhibition. It is not night, but mid-morning cocktail, so instead of very sophisticated music or classic/opera, I went for something intermediate, a mid-tempo and light ethnic melange. I chose this one: **David Byrne & Caetano Veloso **'_Marco de Canaveses_'. LINK FOR SOUNDTRACK IN PROFILE


	6. Chapter 6: Lilac Wine

[Chapter 6 Lilac Wine]

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warning:** Language ('f' word mainly).

* * *

It was early evening when Dinah arrived at the Wayne Manor.

Alfred had offered her a snack (refreshment, as he'd said it), but she wanted to be taken directly to Bruce, who by that time of the day, was already in the cave.

Dinah went down the stairs. Alfred had told her that he spent as much time as he could there before going out.

"Thank you for coming," said Bruce.

"I thought Dick lived here now."

"He moved recently."

"He went back to the Clocktower?," asked Dinah with a hint of hope.

"I'm afraid not, Dinah. He's not dealing with Barbara's death at all, he will neglect anything that bears memories of their life together."

"And that is affecting his work."

"He has become feral and unpredictable, he can't roam Gotham as Nightwing right now, and I can't let him close to Barbara's case."

"Seeing what you've told me, Bruce, I'm kind of surprised he hasn't done anything in that direction. Is he really stepping aside?"

"He still has some self control, but he hasn't stopped looking for answers. But if I haven't been able to find a lead, neither will he, so I'm not worried about that."

As arrogant as it sounded, Dinah knew it was just plain honesty. Only a few could talk like that without losing integrity and credibility. Bruce was one of them.

"So he's channeling his rage towards street scum?"

"Looks like it."

"So no progress with her murder."

"It was more than one person. Three at least. One of them probably--"

"Bruce."

"What?"

"I wasn't really asking. I don't think I want to hear about all the details. Not yet."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Dinah."

"I'm trying to help and being focused, Bruce, but I'm not ready to hear certain things."

"The fact is that I'm not the only one drawing a blank; the new Oracle hasn't come up with anything either. This is particularly slow."

"Almost unbelievable, I might add."

"Is she planning on taking back the Birds of Prey?," Bruce suddenly asked.

"Not as far as I'm concerned," said Dinah trying to hide any surprised reactions from him.

"She should."

"Why?"

"Oracle has always been detached from everybody. That's how she worked. That's how she succeeded."

"You have a curious way of defining detachment when Barbara was clearly related to the Wayne household. To both."

"Working for the League is a waste for her, Dinah."

"Oracle is with the League on a full-time contract and will not take back the Birds unless it is completely necessary. Zinda is already working with us, and all the monitoring work Barbara had going is already functioning. You know who she is, right?"

"Yes. I also gave her my own identity to level the field, Dinah, I'm not playing games here."

"Of course you're not. But you think Ollie is taking advantage of his past with Chloe."

"Miss Sullivan is doing a remarkable work, but tying her to the League's and Superman's personal requirements is underestimating her potential."

"Bruce, Chloe is a big girl, and I think it is about time you stop blaming Clark for Barbara's death. It's beginning to cloud your immaculate judgment."

"I'm not blaming him, Dinah. But I am not denying the fact that all that has happened, including Barbara's murder, is most probably an effect of Luthor's hatred towards Superman. This is all about them and they're compromising us all."

"Lex knows his secret and has a very overt grudge against Clark inside the hero world, I'll give you that. But he also wants power, so Clark and Lois, let's not forget Lois, civilian and innocent, could be in great danger. And not only then, but also the rest of the world. Are you blaming Clark too for the ensuing outcome of his plans, whatever they are? Maybe instead of focusing on the possibility of involuntary homicide, you should also concentrate in preventing the potential very voluntary murder of Clark Kent and Lois Lane followed by some ugly events to come."

"I'll do what needs to be done when it needs to be done."

"I know you will, and don't think that doesn't scare me the slightest."

* * *

Lois looked at her screen, staring back at her, with just a few words written: _'Lex, secret, disease, cure? Barbara Gordon, White House'_. It all made sense, but nothing was clear.

What connected the dots?

Lex had enough power to develop whatever disease and cure he wanted, there was no need of him to be President for that. Then, again, in the past he had already made an attempt at starting a political career. But why now? Just for the fun of it was not his style, there had to be a reason.

Completely immersed in her thoughts, Lois didn't hear the keys turning the door open and Clark coming in.

* * *

"Hi, hon."

Clark didn't hear a thing other than the keyboard.

"Lois?" He went to the study; there she was, completely absorbed by her work. "I thought you already finished the hospital piece. Lois? Loiiiis."

Third was the charm. Lois turned. "Clark." she changed the screen. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you coming. I was just...finishing up a few details. Last minute changes, you know me."

"So what are we having for dinner?"

"Whatever you cook, sweetheart," said Lois. "But not a sandwich. I already ate three today."

Clark rolled his eyes. "After so many years together I'd think you'd learn something."

"In the culinary department? Yeah, I did: your heat vision boils water faster than our kitchen," she said. "How was your day?"

"Fine. I did a few things I had to do, and--"

"Any news on Gotham?"

Clark looked at her. "Lo..."

"Gotham, something new?," she asked. "Someone at the Planet spotted Superman flying northbound."

"Lois, we talked about it yesterday," he said hopelessly trying to reason with her.

"Yesterday is not today, Smallville."

"Why are you so obsessed with that?"

"It was not just a common murder, and I would bet my fingers that Lex is behind it, even if you claim you still have no proof. Lex equals trouble, Clark, big, I might add, so why are you not obsessed? Why are you avoiding it? What are you hiding?"

"Lois, I'm not...look, really, I want as much as you to find out what happened, who did it and how to stop Lex--"

Lois cut him. "Let me tell you something, Smallville: primaries are come and gone, Lex is in full gear towards the White House, and first polls indicate a rise of popularity in a few states, giving him a real chance at this. So time is more than important, Clark, and it won't stop for you and the League."

Clark sighed. "Neither will it stop you, right?"

"You know me."

Clark paused for a second. "Lois, I want to stop Lex as much as you do, and I'm sorry that it looks I'm stalling."

Lois took his hand and kissed it. "I only wish I didn't have that feeling, Clark," she said softly. Then she turned and left the room, leaving Clark standing there, realizing how much this situation was draining both of them.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists hard for a few seconds. Then he inhaled and breathed out before going to the kitchen. He didn't want Lois to eat her fourth sandwich in a row.

* * *

When Ollie got home after a quick stop at his office at Queen industries, he checked his JLA communicator. It had three calls.

"Honestly," he protested to himself. "I was there half day with nothing to do and they call now?" When he checked the caller ID he saw it was Chloe. "Oh, ok, Chloe can do that." While he changed into something more comfortable, he called her back through his laptop. Soon her face appeared on the screen.

"Finally," she said.

"Sorry, I was at my other job, you know, the one that pays you. Something new?"

"Hopefully," said Chloe. "I've been working on it the whole day, I think I've found a way to finally spot Lex's locations."

"You cracked all the intel?," he asked.

A slight hint of disappointment revealed in Chloe. "No," she said serious. "Still not. But I started to look for alternatives until I decode it."

Ollie sensed the discomfort and disappointment in Chloe's voice when he mentioned Barbara's information. It wasn't like her to show shame when she was confronted to people better than her.

"So what have you found?," he asked.

"More what I've created. I've developed a scanning system for abnormal radiations, a software that can also be synchronized with satellites."

"Chloe, if you're waiting for my permission to use Queen industries--"

"No, they're already working," said Chloe resolutely.

Ollie rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"I'm also using NATO ones, to cover more ground."

"Lex is not stupid, the locations are probably under his radar, cloaked somehow from National and international sight."

"Ollie, I've even used aerial photography looking for abnormalities in orography and vegetation."

"And?"

"Let's say that if you fire me I have a whole list of uncovered archaeological sites to bargain with more than a few institutions."

"So what do you have?"

"Too many sites, no Luthor facility, so I'm guessing they're all under concrete soils or in arid areas, which is where I've started to look."

"Chloe, whatever you do, you do not use LexCorp satellites," he said sternly.

"Don't worry, I won't. Seeing that the only half successful road he lets us take is by elimination, I took a turn and focused on what we can't see."

"I don't know if calling you creative, or calling you weird."

"Others call that invisible Archaeology."

"Really, Chloe, drop the academic path, I won't fire you, I promise. Now tell me about it," he said more animated.

"I established the locations by isolating a few blind spots; then I made a few adjustments on some of our old scanners--"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Impulse and Green Lantern received a call from Oracle. It was very low profile, Ollie."

"You used them?"

Chloe looked back at him sheepishly. "For the greater good?"

Ollie smirked. "That's my girl. So what did you find?"

"I marked three possible locations."

"Chloe, three more possible locations doesn't seem too new. It seems that we're grasping at straws once again. And straws we don't even seem to see," he said grimly.

"Maybe not, Ollie. I'm making some improvements so I can analyze the level of kryptonite's residual radiation. That way we can either follow the trail or directly find the place where Luthor's keeping his secret."

"Is this the part where I'm not going to understand a thing you're going to say?"

"Barbara had a vast amount of information from S.T.A.R. Labs concerning all types of chemicals and minerals. Kryptonite is not a mineral _per se_, but a chemical element taking solid form in Earth. S.T.A.R. Labs found many qualities resembling that of Carbon, like the way its stable and radioactive isotopes work. Kryptonite's radioactive atom decomposes at a fast rate, and that's what makes it so deadly for Clark. These three locations show the lowest level of residual radiation, which means it is where the kryptonite has last been, is or has been for the shortest time, it's hard to say. As soon as it goes into the atmosphere, it disappears quickly."

"Why are you so prehistorically rudimentary today?"

"It seems to be the last thing Lex would expect from us."

"So either we give you more time to increase accuracy on your program, risking losing the location again, or I pull up a three-team simultaneous mission with all the time difference trouble within the next couple of days? Our schedule is a bit tight with all the presidential elections, Chloe."

"It's your call, Ollie. But I suggest you decide soon."

* * *

Dinah went up the narrow stairs and then turned left towards the door.

All her muscles tensed when she noticed the door ajar. She opened it slowly. The place was dark, just a faint light at the end of the short corridor. Dinah closed the door behind her now she knew there was nobody there but him.

The house smelled as if it hadn't been ventilated for days, except for the room at the end, the one with the dim light. Suddenly she heard a known voice. Only it sounded broken and unsteady.

The words spoken by it were even more painful to her.

"Babs, is that you?"

Dinah closed her eyes and braced herself. He seemed far too gone, she just hoped she could bring him back. Preparing herself, she entered the room.

"No, I'm not, Dick."

Dick raised his head. "Dinah, Babs' best friend. Wanna drink?," he said offering her the bottle.

Dinah approached him and gently took the wine from his hand, placing it beside the two empty bottles on the table.

"No, Dick, I don't want to drink. Neither should you."

"Says who?," asked a listless Dick.

"Says me."

"Oh, you. I thought it was Bruce's orders."

"I don't follow his orders, Dick, you should know that by now," said Dinah.

"Should I?"

"You're drunk, Dick."

"That's no news, Canary, tell me something I don't know."

"Why are you doing this, Dick?"

"What?"

Dinah showed him the bottle. "This."

"What do you care?"

"I care. More than you think. Dick, Barbara wouldn't have liked this."

"Well, Babs ain't here anymore, you see?," he said looking away.

Dinah looked down. "I miss her too."

Dick changed his cynic tone to a pained one, talking from his guts instead of giving control to his now unsteady brain, and fighting the lightheadedness he was feeling at the moment, he stood up.

"You don't know the emptiness inside, Dinah, you have no fucking idea what is to have everything in the world at your grasp and just when you're beginning to feel it for real, having it ripped off! I had it all, I had her at last, we were going to start a family, we were...for fuck's sake, and they murdered her! Damn it, they killed both of them!"

Crying silent tears, he let himself fall back on the coach, holding his head with his hands.

Dinah sat by his side, trying to hold back the tears that would do no good.

"I know that, Dick, but that is not an excuse for you to roam Gotham like a vigilante and then get drunk because you don't want to deal with it, as painful as it is! It's just not the answer."

"I do deal with it," he said looking at the wine. "I just don't do it the way you and Bruce would like me to. And you know what? I don't give a damn, Dinah. I don't care whether you think I'm lost, or I fucked up, or should be in jail. You want to use your cry and leave me deaf so I cannot go back to being Nightwing for a long while? Try. Please."

"Dick, don't do this. I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you're not doing a good job," he said. "You know the way out," he added dryly.

Dinah shook her head. "I'm not leaving."

"And I guess I'm in no condition to convince you. There, you got a good reason to beat the crap out of me."

"I'm not going to fight you, Dick."

Dinah took the bottle with wine.

"If you take that wine I might have to try and stop you."

"How does this help, Dick?," she said holding the bottle with her hand.

A thread of voice slipped through his throat. "It brings her back to me."

Dick stood there, helpless, lost. Dinah approached him and embraced him. He fought at first, but then let himself feel her touch.

"I'm so sorry, Dick."

"It brings her back, it takes me to her," he mumbled with his cloth tongue.

Dinah felt the wetness of his saliva on her shoulder and held him close, not letting go. Then she saw the picture of Barbara, silently witnessing everything.

"Am I that bad, Dinah? I just want to see her, I'm not crazy, I'm just...I cannot say goodbye, I can't. And I'm trying so damn hard."

Dick burst into tears, letting them fall into Dinah's already wet shoulder. Dinah stood still, not moving while he wept, neither letting him go.

"I'm not letting you go, Dick. Please, let me help."

"I wish you could, Dinah, I..."

"Just let me try."

* * *

Lex's visit had been satisfactory, so far everything running smoothly on that front, and as for his emerging and promising political career, things looked even better.

His upcoming schedule would keep him busy, but his options were no longer dim. He had managed to divide the press, evidence that he had a solid source of voting population on his side, and thanks to his money, had had more minutes of publicity in private channels than the other candidates.

His popularity was on the rise, and with his coup de grace on Lois right at the beginning, he had the Daily Planet watching every syllable written by her. Destroying her career would be a joyful pass-timer once he reached his primary aim.

His phone beeped with a text message informing him of the status on both subjects. The good news made him smirk as he went back to work. With Lois' and Clark's hands tied, the League too busy on bodyguard duty on the candidates, and Oracle out of the picture, the odds of finding the killers and connecting the dots to him were fading away by the day. Time was on his side, his ultimate victory approaching at last

* * *

No. The world didn't go to sleep, because cosmos and geography had these things called time zones and natural disasters, and freaking Japan was an earthquake friendly land.

Once she got over her selfish little crisis, Lois put the news channel on to make sure Clark wasn't lying when he assured her that it was not a big scale tremor and luckily there would be no casualties; she felt relieved when she saw he had been right. Clark would patrol the city and surroundings and would ask the authorities if they needed any help. After everything was under control he would head back home, provided nothing else came up.

What the tectonic plaques hadn't known when they decided to move, was that she and Clark were in the middle of their own seismic little moment, and she'd been left hot and awake. Not able to go back to sleep, she had gone back to work. To Lex.

That missing piece, oh that missing piece she knew it was because of her lesser knowledge of him; and Clark, the Luthor Encyclopedia, wasn't giving anything away.

Lois, however, turned those things into gold, so she used that attitude as an extra motivation to find out the truth, because resourceful, that she was.

Lois remembered vaguely one of the infamous stories about Clark and Lex's past, the one she had missed because apparently she was dying in the Fortress before Jor-el sent her and Martha back to Smallville. Then she missed the rest because she was under heavy sedatives, but years later Clark would tell her about Zod using Lex as a vessel.

How Lex survived Zod was never told, at least not from Clark, and quite frankly, she had had no intention of asking the only other person alive who could answer her.

This time she wouldn't indulge the luxury; Lois would swallow her pride and go for the desperate measure.

Taking Clark's agenda, she searched for the phone number and memorized it on her cell. She'd made the call first thing in the morning.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Believe it or not, invisible Archaeology exists. Prehistory is such a nice cauldron for inventive methodologies and paradigms...

**Disclaimer 2: **the chemical nature of Kryptonite was completely reinvented during the writing of this chapter. / 'Freaking' Japan's location on highly active tectonic plaques land was not mentioned with any offensive intentions.

**Music: ****Jeff Buckley** _'Lilac_ _wine'_ (Dick / Dinah scene).


	7. Chapter 7: Tense Threads

**D****isclaimer:** not mine

**Author's notes: **_**Knall**_ started the 5th July. We're already on the 7th.

* * *

Chloe was getting to the kitchen when she saw Clark outside her balcony. She directed her clutches towards him and opened the door.

"If you're starting with morning visits on a daily basis you could also bring me some breakfast, you know?"

"I did," he said showing her the paper bag he had hidden behind the cape.

"You're priceless as catering server, Clark."

"Your cousin seems to think the same."

"So. what's up today?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. You know, about that idea you had with the kryptonite?"

"Working on it. I told Ollie and I'm expecting to have an answer from him soon."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I hope so. But come on, Clark, you know the minute I have something I'll call you. Why the visit?"

"Lois," he said worriedly.

"Of course," she said rolling her eyes.

"We have to give her something, Chloe, somewhere to start digging and still be ahead of her," he said. "Maybe the phone records you found? She was desperately looking for them."

"Yes, she was. One month ago. Clark, she won't buy it, they were a dead end. The cards were paid with cash in Petersburg and just used once, how long do you think it will take Lois to figure that out? And let's not forget how terrible you are at lying."

"Lois takes gold from those things, Chloe, you know her," he said, persistent.

"Clark, she's already probably onto something else, and I know her enough to figure that when she knows this is just a dead end, not even you will stop her from coming to Gotham and finding her deceased cousin very much alive, only to kill her herself."

"Just do something, Chloe. Please."

Chloe finally complied. "I'll see what I can do, Clark, but you know Lo, so I don't promise anything."

Clark watched Chloe as she moved to the kitchen with the bag of bagels.

"You look tired," he said.

"Oracling is tiring, more when you're in your diapers to become the new Delphi dweller."

"Maybe you should get some rest. Maybe I can help you with something."

"You're just going to cheer up my day, Clark," she said smirking.

Clark looked confused. "Am I?"

"You haven't changed a thing, you know? You come in, you splash all your worries on the woman of your life on my working desk and then, only after that, you see the cut on my face, the bandage in my hand or the circles around my eyes."

Clark realized. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Chloe, I didn't mean to...I'm a jerk, aren't I?"

"Like I said, you just cheered up my day; you're cute when you babble like that. I wanted to see you in that very Clark moment while you were in your thighs, Superman. Priceless."

Chloe left to the kitchen. Clark smiled. "Glad I could help."

* * *

Dick's head woke up with a throbbing and persistent pain. He was in his bed. He didn't remember going to his bed.

"Morning, sunshine."

The sunlight hit Dick's eyes before he could react. Now he remembered. It was Dinah.

"Hey, close those shutters!"

"Not a chance, boy. Get up and freshen up, we're going for a walk." She took the sheet off him. "Now."

"May I ask where are we going?"

"You? First into the bathroom: get a shower, you look like hell. I'll prepare us some breakfast."

Dick stepped into the bathroom. Dinah opened the rest of the windows, it was time to make that dump smell like a decent home. "And when we get back you're cleaning, mister!" Dinah saw Barbara's picture and gently took it. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll bring him back."

Dinah went into the kitchen. Finding there was coffee was almost a surprise, seeing how poorly Dick seemed to be treating himself. But looks could be deceiving also in a good way. Despite everything, he was taking care of himself, at least from the nutritional perspective. The fridge was not empty. That gave Dinah a little hope.

Seeing him freshly out of the shower was something she also thanked for. "Well that's a sight for sleepy eyes." Dick chuckled. "You even shaved," said Dinah softening her voice.

"I figured you'd like that."

"You got it right, I have enough with Ollie's goatee. Here, I made some coffee." Dinah poured coffee into a mug. "How's your head?"

Constantly reminding me why I don't drink."

"Wise head."

"Yeah. Look, Dinah, thank you for coming and all, and as drunk as I was, I do remember what I said, but--"

"I know you're not going to change overnight, Dick, I'm not that naive," said Dinah interrupting him. "Neither stupid. But look at yourself. Here you are today, letting me stay and drag you around. Right now that is all I can ask for." She paused. "And ultimately, the choice about your life is yours."

"Thank you."

"But just so you know, I've hidden all your costumes, and Robin will not let you use his wardrobe, not to mention he's not your size, so if you try anything stupid your face will have a nice talk with my fist."

* * *

Gotham's cathedral was one of Bruce's favorite spots. He also liked to stay on top of the modern buildings, where he had a visual of the city.

The Clocktower used to be one of them.

It wasn't anymore, but when Clark asked him to meet, he chose it on purpose. It was morning, so nobody would suspect Bruce Wayne getting inside the Clocktower, where his adoptive son had lived with his girlfriend, to pick up some personal belongings.

The view from the clock's balcony was beautiful. Bruce knew Barbara came out here often to enjoy the gentle breeze from the heights of Gotham, just like she had done so many times before as Batgirl.

Superman landed a few minutes later. "I'm sorry I'm late, I--"

"I heard the news," said Bruce.

Clark was uneasy, it was a difficult situation for both.

"Chloe is still looking for Luthor's facilities, she wants to find whatever he is hiding."

"She's having trouble with the intel Barbara gathered."

"The encryption is too complicated," Clark added.

"And decrypting it without the specific steps Barbara would've used is making us lose information. I guess she didn't expect to be killed when she was encoding it."

"None of us expect dying when we're on the job, Bruce," said Clark trying to ignore the very intended pun on Bruce's comment. "Do you have anything on your side?"

"Names."

"Maybe I can help with some of them, run a check up."

"I stepped out of the League to keep my research secret, Clark, to avoid compromising any of you."

"I know. I'm just trying to help."

"Just help?"

"What do you mean?"

"Guilt is corroding you inside, Clark. But you're also used to that kind of culpability, whether you're right or wrong, despite you don't deserve to feel it most of the times. You've learnt to live with it, you've learnt to live with the fact that you cannot save everybody. That I know and I respect", he said. "It must be the only way someone wielding such power can live with himself. But it is no excuse for Barbara's death, because you should've anticipated that possibility. That," he said, "was within your control."

"Bruce, I--"

"I haven't finished. Despite that, you will fight to know the truth, even if in the end it doesn't redeem yourself."

"So what's your point?," asked Clark trying to understand the apparent contradiction in Bruce's words.

"You know I'll give you nothing until I decide so, you know it is pointless to reason with me because my mind is already set, and you know I'm right. So why do you keep pushing it, Clark?"

"Chloe is my friend, and she's placed herself in a dangerous position, and she's...she's family."

"Does Lois know about it?"

"No. That's Chloe's choice, not mine."

Bruce looked at him. "It pains you to lie, doesn't it?" asked Bruce sincerely.

"Being caught in between this is not something I'm enjoying. But that's not the problem right now. Lois has her mind set on Lex, and she's sure there is a connection between Barbara's death and him, she just doesn't know how or why."

"You have managed to stall all these weeks?"

"Hardly," said Clark. "Bruce, I know Lois can dig up valuable information, but this is too dangerous to let her go into the line of fire, and I don't want her to find out about Chloe that way. It would devastate her. I need to give her something without endangering her."

"Why didn't you wait until Chloe tried whatever you've asked her to do before coming to me?," asked Bruce.

"I don't need you to show me how predictable I am, Bruce, I need help and I'm not taking any chances. Give me something, please."

Bruce turned to see that determination he always found in those cerulean eyes. And that was something he truly and deeply respected in Clark.

"I've ruled out mafia, but don't give her that as a false lead, she'll come here to investigate, and they may be not implicated, but they're very dangerous."

"Any other names?"

"No ordinary hit man did it, Clark. Right now Oracle and I are doing a cross-reference using Barbara's database on metahumans and the nature of her wounds. So far we have more than fifty matches."

"That isn't extraordinary, Bruce," said Clark. "That means anyone could've done it."

"That's what I thought, so I went back to hit men. And I found no match."

"Even if I tell Lois this--"

"She knows finding the hands will not solve the problem and will not lead her to the reasons behind her death. Look, Clark, you're looking at this wrong. Lois is a reporter, and she knows where to look. And she can do real damage. Let her look."

"I will not put her in danger."

"The source of all is Lex Luthor, she is already in danger. Maybe you should start thinking with your brain, not with your muscles and heart. You should encourage her. Lois can find things maybe we have ruled out."

"That's something I'd buy from Ollie, Bruce, not from you."

"You'll do what you think is correct. I'll do the same. I just hope we walk the same path at some point, and soon. Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to. If you want to know more, ask Chloe. You two are friends, I'm sure she can keep you updated."

* * *

Lies.

Lois hated lies, and lately it seemed to be number one on her list. She had lied to Clark about her not following the story.

She had been hiding from Clark the fact that she was researching Lex on her own until she had somewhere to start, something solid.

Clark knew she wanted the story for all the right reasons and he was concealing information from her for the sole purpose of her own wellbeing? Where was the greater good, when had Clark lost his way? This was not why she was with him, and he knew it.

It had been a few weeks now with things growing tense between them. It wasn't about their love for each other, it was something else, external things neither had chosen but inevitable, and those things were going to hurt them, she just knew it. And it seemed so inevitable to be bound to happen that it scared her beyond her control.

And now this new baby thing, and the job offer on top of it all. It seemed too much to deal with at once. But the lies would keep on coming, starting from the fact that she was meeting a source and had no intention of letting Clark know a single detail of that meting.

* * *

**Music:**

**Fleet foxes **'_Sun it rises_' morning song for Dick and Dinah.


	8. Chapter 8: Hold Backers

**Disclaimer: **not mine.

* * *

Ollie smiled when she finally picked up her phone. "Hey, babe."

"Lover, I miss you already."

"How's everything?"

"Close to peachy."

"Swell," he said chuckling. "Sounds like you're outside. Am I interrupting?"

"A little. I'm not alone, you know?"

"Figures. A beauty like you roaming the streets of Gotham alone...no, you better have a good companion with you."

Dinah looked at Dick. "I have."

"So, things might work out?"

"Too soon to tell, Ollie, but I think so. There's hope in here."

"That's good, babe. I know you'll put him in the right spot in no time."

"Gotta go now, honey. Take care."

"You too. Love you, bye." Ollie hung up. He didn't know how, but Dinah had a light inside her so strong it reached the darkest places. He knew she would bring Dick back, and by the way she talked, it seemed that Dick's pain was more in the surface than they thought. Probably than he even thought. All those years with Batman had to have been for something. Dick just needed to open his eyes, and that was what Dinah was aiming for.

Then the craziest idea hit him.

Ollie contacted Chloe through her Oracle line. "I'm busy, Ollie."

"That's what we pay you for. Good morning to you too. How's it going?"

"As it should, thankfully."

"Any word from Bruce?"

"No, that part is still frozen, we're trying to narrow down the list of suspects, and that might take a little longer."

"Hope it is not too long, I thought I'd never say it but I miss Batman on the meetings. He keeps everybody controlled."

"I don't think even he will shut you up."

"I wasn't talking about me."

"Of course, perks of being the leader. Ha, thank whoever you want that he is not that interested on the League, Ollie, otherwise you'd have fierce competence on leading the pack."

"Look, how long might it take you to locate new facilities?"

"I'm working on those three right now, so the sooner the better."

"Send me the information, Chloe, I want to take a look before making a move."

"Ok. Oracle out."

* * *

_"__The world has not shown enough concern about the spread of these people. They hide in plain sight, they show their charms and we get to admire them. We don't see the real danger they do pose, and that's their strength. And our weakness. They don't spill blood, they don't make wars the ordinary way. They sell us nuclear energy as cleaner than the rest, and when we comply, they make the bomb. Their insidious ways are only seen when it is too late. _

_Those who kill, who spill blood: those we see; those we can stop because we know whom we are fighting against and why. _

_These others, these pose the real danger, because we do not see them coming. No one sees the danger they represent to society until it is too late."_

"And there's no way Perry's gonna publish this without facts," Lois said to herself while she looked at the written text on her screen. "Put it together, Lane, there's a lot going on your plate right now."

Lois was actually feeling unsettled and she didn't like losing the sensation of control in her life. However chaotic it could get, however messed up her job caused her life to be, it was her choice; she had chosen the job, she had chosen her love and had been lucky enough to be loved back. So all those uncontrolled feelings and thoughts and this new uncomfortable situation with Clark was something she didn't want at all.

_--Well, whatever it is, it's in my hands, so better fix it quick._

Lois began to draw a mental list.

_--One: Clark holding back, me holding back: that's a battle I can win, I just have to deal with the fact that I'm keeping to myself a few facts until I have enough evidence. It's just us fighting for truth and justice in our respective American ways. The American way is so overrated._

_--Two: new job. This one's a toughie. I want it but I don't know how can we handle it. Am I going to drag Clark in his cape all around the world to see me? Hell I would get some good stories, but Metropolis is also full of those, so, do I need the change? _

_--Change...oh, changes. Number three: so now you think you want a baby. You're full of surprises, Lois. How do Superman and his very busy and fearless wife take care of a baby? Given the fact that we can have a baby, of course. I mean, whom are you trying to convince, Lois? Clark is not from this planet, and you are just human. Don't kid yourself, because there's a big chance you two can't conceive._

* * *

Dick and Dinah walked along the nave of the cathedral, towards the apse.

"Dinah, I'm not much of a catholic," said Dick unsure of Dinah's intentions.

"Neither am I."

"I thought you were..."

"I'm Christian. There's a difference."

"So why are we here?," he asked.

"Helena brought me here once. I wanted to show you something. Look around, look at the building."

Dick did as told. He looked around him, saw the pointed arcs, the columns, and he rose his head so he could see the majestic windows and the vault. Dinah observed him and smiled.

"Have you ever though about the architecture of this cathedral?"

"I've always liked it. After all, it is the only building honoring Gotham's name. Ironic it had to be a religious building, especially here."

"Well, cathedrals are the poster girl for Gothic Architecture, Dick, it was the only thing that could do. And let's admit it, it gives the city a nice Old World touch. Did you know it follows one of the French models? Reims, I think."

"I didn't have you for an Architecture expert."

"Surprising friends is one of my many skills. So, back to my question."

"I told you, I like it. It is different and distinct."

"Oh, yes it is. Did you notice that when I asked you to see your surroundings you ended up looking upwards?"

"It's the only way of seeing everything. It's a vertical structure."

"That was a big change in building cathedrals, you know? Suddenly people wanted to have lots of natural light entering inside, and they also wanted to control it and change it using the colored glasses of the windows. It increased the mystic environment of the temple. And in order to make those big holes they needed their cathedrals to be taller, and the walls to be thinner. Walls became less important. But they needed new structures to keep those walls standing. So they created those arches, and the outside buttresses, and the building resulted to be possible through a wonderful balance of opposing forces. Isn't it amazing?"

"I guess I never looked at it that way," said Dick.

"Well, now you know it, you can see it."

Dick looked again and then directed his eyes to Dinah.

"Overcoming of obstacles by thinking solutions, right?"

"Finding new ways to go on with the things you want to achieve, Dick. That's what they did."

Dick smiled. "I knew why Babs loved you so much. It's good to actually see for one self."

"I'm going to blush."

"Babs never knew how to deal with my cuteness. Sometimes it was too much for her. Others she just loved it."

"Yeah, that's Babs alright," said Dinah chuckling at the memory of her friend.

"Thanks for the lesson. Sometimes it is good to be reminded of the obvious. And, let's admit it, you have style."

"So are we making progress?"

"I think I can promise I won't get back to drinking tonight."

"And if I offer you a workout session with me will you promise me you'll stay home tonight?"

"I thought I didn't have a costume."

"Your cuteness doesn't prevent me from seeing the forest, Mr. Nightwing, I know you'd find a way somehow," she said. "Come on, let me beat you in the gym."

"Beat me?"

"You'll sleep like a baby tonight."

* * *

Lois was about to go to bed when Clark arrived home.

"Hey," he greeted. Lois approached and hugged him. "I'm sorry I couldn't come before," he apologized.

"Don't worry, Clark, we know how this works," added Lois sincerely.

"I know, but I think it is good to remind you of it from time to time."

"I know you care, Clark." Lois gave him a kiss, then asked, "Are you hungry? I can fix you something quickly while you take a shower."

Clark hugged her tighter as he searched for her left ear with his lips. "Actually I was--"

"Smallville, fires are not the only smelly Superman rescue of your catalogue, and the 'I love the smell of superhero in the evening' thing doesn't go with either of us. Shower, Clark."

"Maybe a bath would do me better," he added letting his hands explore Lois' back.

Her eyes were closed and her breath began to betray her. Still, she remained firm. "I'm not cooking you anything other than an omelet, a longer bath won't change the menu."

"Actually I'm not hungry," he said.

"You're not, right?"

Clark smiled. "And you could use a bath too."

"Ha!"

"Really, you smell awful," teased Clark. "Perhaps we should get a bath together."

"And share our stinking bodies with the same water."

Clark rolled his eyes. "It was so romantic in my mind, you know?"

"You'll let me wash your hair?"

"You always manage to get shampoo inside my eyes, I'd rather you don't."

"You move so much it's hard not to. But come on, those are the only times it gets really bright and shinny."

"I was thinking of letting it grow. I'd go with a ponytail as Clark and would let it loose as Superman. What do you think?"

Lois frowned and made a mental image of Clark with long hair before answering. "Wild. Clark Kent would not let his hair grow. It's not in his character," she finally said.

"You have this character thing very figured out, don't you?"

"A few details. Right now, it doesn't suit you, honey."

"I changed from farm boy to urbanite, don't humans have changes through their lives?"

"Yeah. Perhaps you should do it when you fake your middle age crisis in a few years."

"Middle age crisis, uh?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be having one of those too?"

"I'm experiencing some stuff right now, Clark, if it turns out to be a crisis, you bet your lovely ass I won't be having any more crisis in lustra."

"Lo, are you ok?," he asked concerned.

"I am, Clark. It's just... I don't really want to get into a fight or even a discussion right now. You know there is something wrong, but just...just not tonight."

"Ok."

They remained in a silent embrace.

"This other conversation we've been having," she suddenly said. "I haven't stopped thinking about it."

"Me neither."

"That could mean a big change, you know?"

"Yes, it could," said Clark kissing her forehead.

"We have to find a way of dealing with it. Soon."

"With everything, Lois. We'll find it, I promise."

* * *

**Music info:**

Dick and Dinah inside the cathedral: **Björk **'_Vökuró_' (I am not Icelandic nor I know the language, neither looked for a translation of the lyrics; the song was merely chosen as background because the a capella -and vocal instrumentation- nature fitted inside a Gothic Cathedral)


	9. Chapter 9: My Lead

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

_How do we go from unconsciousness to awareness?_

_It just happens to me that it has been the difference between peaceful oblivion and painful reality, sore and hard to swallow, a new life that came so fast that I'm still trying to figure it out, but a life that I know I have to figure out as much as I hate it._

_It seems simple: you mourn, you move on. But the problem is that I am still finding it hard to stop looking backwards in pain. _

_My eyes open and I thank my empty stomach for waking me up this morning. It hasn't granted me a sense of normalcy lately, so I welcome the hunger._

_On my way to the kitchen I stop to see Dinah asleep on the coach. There's so much more inside that imposing presence, so much more. Now it is easier to see why Babs loved her that much, and I've only spent a little more than a day with her. _

_My eyes and hands go towards Babs' picture. I can't move on, not yet, but I do know how life is and how life goes on; and how life happens, so that must be a start. One minute you're here, the next you could be gone. That I cannot control. What I want back will not come, and I realize how foolish I was sometimes, when I forgot this could happen, above all to people like us. I know you wouldn't want me to waste my life, Babs, and I know that the reason I suffer is because I've loved and lost._

_Maybe some day I'll see it that way. For now, going to the kitchen and making coffee seems an epic triumph._

* * *

Dinah didn't open her eyes, but she was awake when Dick entered the room. She heard his footsteps stopping, probably to look at her.

Dick had kept his promise and had slept through the night. No wine, no nocturnal escapade on a vengeful spree.

It was a start, and more meaningful and important than she had imagined it could be.

His heart would ache for a long time, but Dinah thanked the cold mind he still kept, even in spite of himself; Bruce had helped, after all.

The smell of the freshly made coffee made her smile.

* * *

Lois had gone directly to Perry's office with the article on the hospital finished and a swarm of thoughts in her mind. In order to function she needed to block it out, so she mentally kept herself at bay while walking to the editor's office.

"Still without an answer, so don't ask me about the job offer, chief," she blurted out as soon as she entered the room.

"I wasn't going to," said Perry as he handed her a folder. "Take this."

"New assignment?"

"Photographers' resumes. Take them, have a look. Choose."

Adamantly, Lois took the papers. At the same time, Perry started to go through her story.

"I haven't seen Clark around," he said.

"He forgot his cell at home, had to go back."

"Tell him to thank whatever god he believes in for being such a good reporter, Lane. All those absences of him are not conducive to keeping a job." He paused. "Or rather, tell him to thank me."

"I will."

Lois' phone started ringing. The number was hidden. Frowning, she left the office to take it.

"Lane."

* * *

"Ok, I have to do this. It is completely necessary, imperative and unavoidable."

Chloe's heart had been racing all morning. The same amount of time she had been staring at her cell phone trying to find any excuse to stall, or better, to avoid doing this.

--_ A little device is responsible for the churning in my stomach and my sudden need to go to the bathroom, how stupid is that?_

_My brain says to take the phone and dial; my hand doesn't get the signal, it is lost somewhere in the middle, probably silenced by the screams of my intestines urging me to go to the bathroom. Again._

"Come on, Chloe, you have to do this."

--_You have to do this, but it feels so wrong._

Inhaling, Chloe finally took the phone, placed the voice modifier and dialed. Her cousin's voice made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

"Lane." There was silence at the other end of the line. "Look, I'm busy, so--"

"Miss Lane."

Lois recognized the voice modifier. Same device Clark used when he talked to her as the Blur. "Who is this?," she asked.

"I'm known as Oracle, I work for--"

Lois cut the voice. "I know who Oracle works _with_. Oracle doesn't work _for_. So who are you?"

Chloe was caught unaware by Lois' sudden twist on the conversation and tried to turn the cards once more; she could not loose control under any circumstances.

"Open the second drawer in your desk, Miss Lane."

"Give me a good reason."

"You obviously don't believe me, I anticipated that. The proof is in the drawer."

"This better be good, I don't take orders from strangers," she said. Not receiving any answer, she went to her desk and finally opened it. There was an envelope. "What's this?"

"Open it."

Lois found a few sheets of paper. "Luthor's phone records from..."

"I understand you were looking for them."

"A month ago," said Lois not changing her assertive tone. "These records are useless now."

"I wouldn't underestimate your skills, Miss Lane. And this is what you'll get for now."

"For now? What do you mean for now? What do you think you're doing?"

"You wanted to confirm my identity, you already have. You're very valuable and you know it, but you'll have to sit this one out. I will give you information, Miss Lane, but all in good time."

"Sit this one out?," said Lois in bewilderment.

Lois could not believe what she was hearing, but the person from the other end of the line kept talking, oblivious to her obvious increasing anger.

"Miss Lane, the story you are investigating right now involves a great deal of danger. The League is working in it, and a civil intrusion would compromise the mission. I will provide you with all the data for your story. But you are not to go anywhere out of Metropolis, nor contact any source; am I making myself clear?"

"I'm afraid you don't really know who you're dealing with, Oracle."

"I know more than you can imagine, Miss Lane."

"Then you'll imagine that I'm--" But Lois was abruptly cut.

"I will put it simple for you: you will swallow your reporter's pride very deep and wait until I give you clearance. Practice patience and stick your butt to the chair and City, Miss Lane. You will be given your story when it is safe for you to have it, even if it means lying to your fellow co-workers, because believe me, if you move a single finger in the wrong direction, not even Superman will be able to prevent what will happen to your precious career. You'll hear from me shortly, Miss Lane, thank you kindly for your cooperation."

Chloe hung up the phone and breathed.

"I hope you're right with this one, Clark, because I think I just made my cousin really mad at you."

* * *

Lois dropped the phone on her desk and went directly to the rooftop.

"Superman! You bring your red-blue butt down here, wherever you are!"

Soon after Clark landed in front of her.

"You look pissed. Confronting Perry again?"

"No. Perry's safe from a coronary for now. You, on the other hand..."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"I got a phone call. From Oracle. Imagine my surprise when I'm given this," said Lois showing him the papers.

Clark took them, trying in vain to seem surprised. "Phone records from Lex?," he said once he had a look on the documents.

"Gee, I wonder who put the envelope on my drawer. Do you Leaguers honestly think I'm that gullible?"

"No, of course not."

"And why using Oracle as your sidekick to do the dirty work? Wouldn't you tell me yourself?"

"I've done, Lois, I've lost count of the times I've asked you to drop it."

"So what? Because you can't deal with it you turn to big brother to blackmail me? And why the hell did you tell Oracle about me? Since when did we agree on you feeding others with your secret identity in order to protect me, Clark?"

"Lois, it's not as if suddenly I'm unveiling my name to everyone in the hero business."

"But Oracle knows."

"Oracle figured that out years ago. I didn't tell--"

"Look Clark, that was a very stupid move from you, and you know me too well to risk it."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Lois."

"Clark, we are who we are for a reason, we succeed as a couple for a reason, why the change?"

"It's life, Lois," he said trying to make her understand his point of view. "Life changes, we change. You change."

"Me?"

"You...lately, you have been...you have been thinking about starting a family, and--"

"And you think that will change who we are?"

"It certainly brings new responsibilities."

"More than you think, Clark, but I'm not willing to lose myself in the process, and I will not let you make me lose myself, so don't even think about it."

"Lois..."

Clark tried to get close to her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't, Clark. If you keep protecting me this way, or try to change me the slightest we will both pay the price, and there will be no family to talk about, not even with the already low chance."

"What...what do you mean low chance?," asked Clark in a soft tone.

"I'm realistic, Clark. You and I are very different, and you know in which way. There might never be a family for us. So don't turn our relationship into a house of cards just because suddenly you want to give me shelter, because if something we both want turns out to be impossible, there will be nothing left to support us when we fall."

Clark found himself at a loss and shaken up by Lois' proclamation. He hadn't realized how right she was. His hurt expression softened her tone when she talked again.

"You're my parachute, Clark. Don't take that away from me."

This time Lois let him embrace her.

"I'm sorry, Lois, I really am. All I wanted was to keep you safe, and all I did was hurt you."

"Not me, Clark: us. I don't want to lose us, and it seems we have some shaky times approaching."

"We'll sort it out, whatever comes."

They broke the embrace. Clark still looked apologetically at her. "Will I see you later at work?"

"I have to meet a source," she said. "See you home?"

Clark smiled. "Home then."

"By the way, you forgot your cell."

"Excuse #16."

"And still keeping your job. Talk about miracles, Smallville."

* * *

Ollie took the cell and dialed Dina's number.

"Hey lover," she said.

Ollie smiled. "How's everything?"

"I think there might be hope after all."

"I'm glad to hear that, babe. Look, I've been thinking--"

"Which means business or new sex practice, so taking we're in distant cities and you're not one for hotlines...this ain't a social call, right?," she said teasingly.

Ollie rolled his eyes. "You are annoyingly chipper."

"And all ears for you. C'mon, tell me archer."

"It's risky," said Ollie, "but if it works out you'll call me a genius."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Hero debacle inside the League, my post as strategy leader in question and Bruce probably hating me _per secula seculorum_."

"Amen. Sounds interesting."

"Chloe has three locations with a good chance of being the wolf's den. I'm pulling up a triple simultaneous mission. I want you on my team."

"You got it, I'm in. What's the catch?"

"The other two team leaders."

"That will be..."

"Dick. Helena."

Between snapping or trying to reason, Dinah made an effort to choose option b, if only for the sake of her marriage. The plan sounded mad, foolish and suicidal. "Ollie, I don't think they're ready."

"I think it might be a good way of bringing them back for good."

"Even at the risk of bloodshed from Helena?;" she asked. "And Dick? Dick is far from complete self-control, Ollie. I don't think that sleight of hand of yours is gonna close those wounds."

"Honey," Ollie insisted, "we have to trust them. Come on, they need it, they just don't know it yet." He paused. "And you and I get to go to France," he added.

Dinah pondered the chances. Finally she accepted. "Ok, Ollie. Let's do it."

Ollie placed the phone back on the table and typed a message on his computer: _LEXCORP FACILITY RESERACH. STATUS: ACTIVE. START PREPARING THE MISSION._ He sent it to Chloe and started to work on his plan.

* * *

Lois walked towards the hotel. She was meeting her source in twelve minutes and didn't want to be late. Nor she wanted it to last long. The sooner it ended, the better. Soon she reached the hotel, came up the lift and went towards the room.

-- _Ok, let's get this over with._

Lois knocked on the door and it opened. The woman behind it greeted her with a very well known warm smile.

"Lois."

"Hello, Lana."

* * *

**Author's notes (DVD commentary)**

"...Bruce probably hating me _per secula seculorum_." --I wrote this line for Ollie without thinking, but I gave it a thought while beta-ing. At first I thought having Ollie using latin was a little bit out of character, but then I went to a Smallville episode where they showed that Ollie and Lex shared the same boarding school, which looked like there was a high possibility that they learnt some latin.

**Music info:**

**Pearl Jam '**_**Speed of sound**_**' (EV unreleased demo) **To me this song talks about seeking for closure. I used it on Dick's scene at the beginning of the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Unusual suspects

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Author's notes: **special thanks to metaphor for the reviews. Thanks to one of her comments I made a slight small change –but definitely an improvement– in this chapter, right at the beginning.

* * *

It was a fine evening in Gotham City.

Chloe went out her balcony to get some fresh air before returning to the mission. Her mood was sore, if a mood could be that way. Her conversation with Lois was still nagging inside. It was good to listen to Lo's old self, as feisty and full of character as ever. In a weird and contradictory way it had been refreshing. But it had left her exhausted and unable to function properly for the rest of the day.

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang. Chloe turned, brow furrowed, and went to open the door. No one was there. She found a small packet on the floor. At the same time she pondered whether she should pick the object or call a Leaguer to check it, her cell vibrated. It was a message from Clark. The surge of nerves calmed down as soon as she read it.

_The packet is secure. Too many people on the streets, didn't want to raise suspicions. I'm so sorry, Chloe. Thank you._

She didn't need to see Clark to imagine how bad he felt having encouraged her to make the call. All in all, they both knew it was necessary, and again, in Lois' best interest. Curious how they've managed to hurt Lois for Lois' sake.

Croaching, she took the packet and closed the door behind her. It was wrapped in normal brown paper, it wasn't difficult to open.

"Clark."

Chloe's hands ran softly on the surface of the green hardcover, then took the book and smelled it. She loved the smell of used books. Smiling, she left the old copy of Nellie Bly's '_Ten days in a Mad house_' on the table and went back to work. Soon she had finished preparing the mission's schedule.

With three different time zones on a triple simultaneous operation their strike had to be perfectly synchronized.

Ollie had sent her the teams, Clark wasn't on any of them. And she was not going to tell him, despite he promise of keeping him updated, at least not until the mission was finished. They could not risk him with all the kryptonite hanging around, and his guilt over Barbara's death would mislead him.

* * *

One of them knew why she was there, the other suspected it. And when they found themselves in the same room, the tension led them to an uncomfortable silence, and not even when Lois broke it was she sure of it being a good idea.

"Thanks for coming."

"It is not everyday you get a call from Lois Lane asking for help."

"You must be loving it."

"Not really. But if you ask me for help, it must be really important, and I've learnt to respect you. Besides, anyone who Clark loves--"

"Drop that, Lana," warned Lois.

"Still keeping your defenses up?"

"I'm a Lane."

"I thought this road was already walked, Lois. I don't want to come back, I have my own life, and frankly, I'm quite happy with it."

"And we both now how little taking second best becomes you."

Lois regretted her words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"Neither does keeping your foot inside your mouth," said Lana calmly.

That was not the way this conversation was supposed to go, they both knew it. Fortunately, even at the cost of her pride, Lana had a PhD on prioritizing under emotional detachment, and led them back on track by a swift and direct change. "Look, Lois, I didn't come here to fight. You called me needing my help, and somehow you couldn't tell me through the phone. Here I am, so talk to me."

"It's about Lex."

"Why am I not surprised? This new political career of his stinks hideous plans all over."

"My thoughts exactly. He's planning something big, but Clark won't let me look."

"Since when did that stop you?"

"It hasn't. You're here, right?," said Lois with a smug smile on her face. Then she continued on a more serious tone. "Lana, you're probably one of the two living people who know best about Lex's rotten mind. I need to find out whatever he's planning, before Clark gets hurt."

"You think this is about Clark?," asked Lana slightly worried.

"The League has been trying to find this facility where Lex is hiding something or someone. Whatever it is, it was protected under a load of unfriendly green material, and now it's gone. A woman died because she got too close to that secret." Lois saw Lana immersed in her thoughts. "Lana, I'm hitting but walls and dead ends, still coming up blank after one month. Clark aside you're the only person I know with a heavy insight of Lex Luthor."

"I've been reading the Planet's and The Times' follow-ups on the presidentials. What your paper implied as a source of worry got me thinking."

"Medical research?"

"When I was with Lex one of his projects was a vaccine research. It was supposed to give immunity against all known diseases," said Lana. Lois listened carefully. "It wasn't but a bioengineered serum created by Brainiac in order to prepare Lex's body as a vessel for Zod."

"You think he might be trying to recreate it and use it on human population?"

"I think that whatever Lex wants to do implies political power," said Lana. "The Oval Office is not a goal, Lois--"

Lois finished the sentence for her. "It's a means to an end."

"Exactly."

"Lana, if he can create a vaccine, sure as hell there will be a virus matching it."

"A virus that would kill whoever he wants."

"Or control them by using the only known cure. He'd be a savior."

"You've said it, Lois, there is the key. Lex is delusional, he believes he's saving the world, he wouldn't just kill without approval and support from the public opinion. And that's why there, you're as dangerous to him as any superhuman. Probably more."

"Well, he made damn sure I wouldn't be a problem there," said Lois bitterly. "But this gives me a start."

"I'm sure there must be more than that, Lois. I'll send you all the data I can get, I still keep certain information I took from him when I left."

"Leverage?"

"Self insurance. You should know by now nobody completely escapes the Luthors' grasp."

"Thank you Lana."

"Be careful, Lois."

* * *

Helena opened the door.

"Long time no see," said the woman smiling. "May I come in?"

"Dinah." They hugged. "Of course, come in." Helena motioned her inside. Dinah watched her friend. She looked calmed, at least on the outside. Dinah decided she would push it. "Want a tea or something?"

"No, thanks."

"Bruce told me you were around. It's great you're trying to help."

"Bruce told you?"

"I'm temporarily retired, not out of the world. And I'm concerned about Dick too."

"Don't mention it. So, everything's ok? You look fine."

"Looks can be deceiving, Dinah," said Helena more serious.

"Not with you." Her assertion caught Helena by surprise, and Dinah didn't waste time. "So, are you planning on hiding much longer?"

Helena frowned. "Dinah, I don't want to explain myself to you, ok? So if you came to lecture me..."

"You know I didn't. I'm concerned, I just wanna help."

"You're helping Dick. That's more than I could hope for."

"Whatever was between you two it was years ago, don't you think it's time for a good and genuine friendship?"

"Sure it is."

"I didn't mean to be ironic, Helena. I'm dead serious."

"Well, to me it just sounded corny, silly and stupid."

"Yeah, well, that's me, Dinah the hopeful stupid with her stupidity. You see, it's like your senseless pride." Helena glanced at her. "And now we're even, so drop the crap and listen to me, Huntress: you're one of the strongest people I know, and you know you have my respect for having gone off radar instead of causing a bloodshed, but it's about damn time you come out of it. And I think I have the perfect mission for it."

* * *

Bruce looked at the profile Chloe had sent with the name of a potential suspect for Barbara's murder.

Surely it must have taken Barbara a few thoughts before placing her among the villain files. Deadly assassin, master of virtually every martial art disciplines known to man. Bruce looked intently at the picture of the Asian woman. Her loyalties were known to be non-existent, or rather driven by interest. Still, Shiva was Dinah's ally in more than one occasion, even had helped Barbara. That made her an unlikely foe, but also a good choice for Luthor. Fighting Barbara would've not been trouble, for she knew her techniques, and surely excelled at them. What could Luthor offer her to make her kill Barbara was what still did not fit. He didn't want to tell Chloe or Dinah until he was certain Shiva was one of them, but she was surely a lead to follow. However, this once he hoped to be wrong.


	11. Chapter 11: Half Full

**Disclaimer: **not mine.

* * *

Right like she'd said, Clark hadn't seen Lois at the Planet, so they didn't have a chance to talk until he got home.

"Hey," he said greeting her. Lois switched off the TV as Clark left his jacket on the table before sitting by her. Lois leaned on him and Clark circled her with his arm. "I'm sorry, Lo," he spoke softly.

"I know I was rough, Clark, but you really made me mad, you know?"

"You had the right, but you had me so worried, I just reacted without thinking."

"Reflection always suited you better, Smallville."

"I used it, but afterwards."

"Reflection afterwards is always better than none at all. In you it also takes you to other places. Should I ask?"

Clark smiled. Lois knew him better than he sometimes gave her credit for. She was incredibly insightful when it came to him.

"I thought about what you said...about family."

"Yeah. Seems to be the topic of the week, isn't it?, I mean, it has been lurking around for some time now."

Clark turned to look at her. "You're really considering it, aren't you? I mean, fully and seriously considering it, pros and cons included."

"I guess it's been in my mind longer than I thought, but I wasn't self conscious of it. Then you asked the other night and I wasn't sure of the answer. Or I was but didn't want to admit it. Fear maybe? I don't know. The thing is that it was there, Clark, I couldn't deny it, whether I wanted or not."

"So you want to."

"You know? When Perry offered me that post--"

"Post?"

"Yeah, job offer, but let us get to that bridge later, Smallville. The thing is that what first crossed my mind was the way having a baby would affect those kind of decisions. And then it all went crazy. I started thinking about how could a baby fit in our lives, or if it would even be possible to have it, biological or adopted, because, Clark Kent maybe, but who would let Lois Lane adopt a child? I mean, Chris was a different case but I wouldn't have Bruce cheating the system for a legal true adoption. And it's been like this ever since inside my head," she finished. Clark was looking at her.

"Seems a scary place to be right now," he said caressing her forehead and kissing it.

"Well, I'm not inviting you to the whole tour, but I definitely want you there to help me fix it."

"You've mentioned changes. I can't imagine how would a baby bring nothing but changes, Lo. But I cannot imagine either them being bad."

"And then there's the 'you alien - me human' thing, you know? And then it got me to thinking why didn't I think of adoption, and maybe it was because I didn't really want to have a child so I chose the impossible way, but then it got me thinking that maybe there's a possibility, and felt something inside and--"

"You're babbling like crazy, Lois."

"I know."

"It was stupid of me to use Oracle, it was stupid of me to let myself be carried away and act protectively, I should know better by now. It's just that...with all that's happening lately, Lex returning, Barbara's murder, her pregnancy...I just..."

"You were afraid. I am too, Clark, but we have to start walking the same road together, because if not things are going to get ugly between us, and believe me, that's the last thing I want to happen. Our individuality is very important to both of us, Clark, we need our independence in order to be strong as one without each other losing himself in the process. We both know that sometimes we do things the other wouldn't approve or understand, but we also know it is for, and I hate it when you make me sound this cheesy, the greater good."

Clark was serious. She had just described his inner feelings so accurately it stung. It didn't make him feel any better, but he understood.

Lois continued. "I don't tell you how to do your job, if you suddenly start hampering mine, we'll lose one of our main strengths, our trust in each other."

"I won't pressure you again, Lo. I can't promise you more, but that I will do."

"That means I have your sexy alien's word?," she asked smiling.

"And all the body coming with it."

"The body too?" Clark nodded. "How about using it now?"

"I was hoping you'd say that, Miss Lane."

* * *

_-- Talk about bad timing._

Dinah's phone started ringing while she was jumping off the top of a building. After the third tone she had landed and took the call. "Hey, Ollie." She connected the Bluetooth device and kept moving.

"How's it going?"

"I'm the new Dr. Phil, honey, I'm really amazing and I expect you to give me a well deserved reward when I get back."

"Be sure you'll get it." He didn't see Dinah's smirk. "You sound like running."

"Sort of," said Dinah taking another leap.

"Are you coming home?"

"To tell you the truth, Ollie, I'm a little restless after so much talking."

"Hey, if you come home via Watchtower..."

"Tempting sweetheart, but right now I need something more blatant, and I don't feel like beating the crap out of you."

"Come on, you--"

"Ollie, don't make me prove you who's better in hand to hand combat."

"Oh, ok, go play with your girl friend."

Dinah smirked. "You bet I will," she said. Then, she hung up the phone and headed to her bike.

* * *

Diana liked to go to the Watchtower gym. The physical exercise with the lunar landscape on the background was a beautiful combination to help her focus and relax at the same time.

"You know? I got you right where I wanted you," a feminine voice said.

Diana smiled to the visitor. "Your call was welcome, I was also in need of a fight."

"Stressed out?"

"No. Too peaceful actually."

"Amazon princess cannot be relaxed, right?"

"I need to stretch my muscles."

Dinah took a staff and gave another one to Diana. They both walked in circle not losing the other's moves. The staffs moved circularly on their hands.

"I spoke to Donna a few minutes ago. She wanted to thank you for being there for Dick."

"She would've done the same."

"If only Dick had let her in. With all her personal tragedy she could've helped him."

"Dick didn't want her to relive the loss of her son through his own."

"That she knows, and that she respected, but only because she knew you'd be there."

"Well, now let's hope I've left a door open for her, because she might be the only one here able to make him talk about it."

* * *

"Ollie, are you ready?"

"Just tell me where and when, Oracle."

"Essone, Irkutsk and Christchurch, I've sent you the coordinates."

Ollie saw the map. "France, Rusia and New Zealand. Really, could he get more dispersed?"

"I still wonder how he manages to make those transports without being detected, Ollie, but bloody hell, he does."

"That's the power of money and a very well protected web of routes and transport, Chloe, and Lex is full of the first, hence able to have the second. Look, the new operations room is ready for you, I think it is time you get to know the Watchtower. I've told Bruce, he's waiting for you on the cave, he has a transporter there."

Chloe smiled. "Hey, a place named in my honor? You bet I want to go there. First I just have a few details to finish, I just hope this idea of yours works."

"I think it will. Arrow out."

Chloe chuckled. "That one only works with Oracle, Ollie."

Chloe looked at the screen displaying the names of the leaders of the teams she was going to coordinate.

_-- Ok, Oracle had her way of recruitment. Guess I should be doing my own now._

* * *

Bruce was still held up with his profiles when he got the call from Oracle.

"I thought you were coming here," he said.

"I will, but not today. I'm just waiting for the team leaders to confirm before I start running the mission from the Watchtower. It will go live in two days, certain key members will be unavailable during at least 72 hours."

"That's ok, I don't think there will be new changes during that time."

"Are you sure?"

"Chloe, you don't know me and I understand your lack of trust, but I am not one to compromise missions, so you better start making yourself believe you can trust me or you'll waste a lot of time stupidly."

"What about the profile I sent you?"

"Shiva is not to be taken lightly, I know her."

"She fits the profile."

"There is a chance she had a part, but before we move I want to be sure."

"Bruce, it takes you less than two hours to be sure about all the files I send you, what makes this one different?"

"She was in Barbara's data base, but she failed to mention Shiva has also worked with them; she and Dinah have history."

"History? You mean they've teamed up together?"

"More than that. They also shared the same Sensei in Japan."

"Ok, Bruce, this is your call. I'll trust you."

* * *

**Music info: Coldplay **'_We never change_' For Clark/Lois moment at the beginning of the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Old Times

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Author's note:** chronology: 10th July

**Warnings: **language (my usual language warning)

* * *

Having a day off had been great for her, both from the professional and personal point of view, Lois reflected from her desk at the Planet. Meeting Lana the day before her free day was perfect timing. Those 24 hours had given her time to think it through, and had come up with fresh ideas on how to attack Lex from the press, where to take it.

She had also had more time to spend wit Clark, and whilst they had not worked everything out, they had advanced some great deal.

Perry called her through the phone. "Yes?"

"Office, Lane."

Lois got up and went to the office. "What's with the phone call? I almost miss you shouting at me."

"Don't worry Lois, once I get my throat back."

"Look, I still haven't had the chance to talk to Clark--"

"No, don't want to know about the post, you'll take your time, so I won't bother."

"Isn't it urgent?"

"No, I won't be presenting the project until winter."

"Then why did you tell me now?"

"Because in life and death situations you're one of the most active and reactive people I know, Lane, but when it comes to other decisions you're a damn turtle on dry earth. Did you choose a photographer?"

Lois suddenly remembered, she had not even had a glimpse of all the resumes Perry had given her.

"Well, Perry, all of them were so qualified that it's so hard to choose..."

"Lois, they're all rookies fresh out of college, so pick up a damn paper and bring it to me."

"You want me to choose a photographer?"

"Heads or tails, pros or cons, largest or shortest stick, do whatever you like, but choose one. You're the one always complaining you don't have a photographer, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you choose him or her on your own and he or she ends up being crap, it'll be your fault, not mine. So go do your damn job."

"I'm not in human resources, chief."

"For this one you're the freaking head of it."

Lois turned and went back to her desk. The amount of papers was still there. "Ok, so let's choose." Lois began looking at the curricula and pictures. They all looked the same, they were all as good or bad as they could be, and it seemed that the only way of finding out was through a Daily Planet contract. "Looks like Perry wasn't exaggerating when he mentioned coin flip as a choice tool."

Then suddenly her hand froze with the paper she was holding.

"This...this can't be."

The picture showing a young man's smiling face, the freckles, the bowtie...

"Is this a bad joke?"

The name was more she could bare to read. There was a candidate. His name was James B. Olsen.

* * *

Dick had woken up early. It had been a few days now without drinking. The pain was there, and the desire of revenge had not left him, but Dinah had somehow given him the power to control it until hopefully one day, it would fade. The doorbell rang when he was finishing his breakfast. Cleaning his face, he opened the door. A messenger was there.

"Packet for Mr. Grayson." He gave him the envelope. "Sign here."

Dick signed. "Thanks." Dick closed the door and went to the coach. There was no remittent, just his name and address. Carefully, he opened it and a small object fell. It was a small necklace with the form of a phoenix. The note inside had a few instructions.

_There is a facility to be searched in __Irkutsk: coordinates are 52º16'3.85"N/104º17'46.00"E. You will team up with Troia. These are your plane tickets, you'll receive the rest of instructions on the way. Good luck and welcome back._

* * *

_There is a facility to be searched in __Christchurch: coordinates are 43º32'3.25"S/172º40'34.84"E. Lady Blackhawke is ready to take you there. You will both receive the rest of instructions on the way. Good luck and welcome back._

Helena looked at the message in the paper. A faint smile appeared on her face. An involuntary gesture. But a smile nonetheless. Her thoughts led that smile to remain for a few minutes, this time knowing it was there. Then, she got up and went to her room. She had a costume to dust off.

* * *

Ollie had received Chloe's report on the status. The door opened, Dinah came in with an envelope on her hand. Ollie smiled.

"Nice earrings," she said holding the small set of jewelry.

"Chloe wanted to honor Barbara her own way."

"She did a nice job."

"More than that. She got Dick and Helena on board, they're both on their way to their destinations."

"I'm glad."

"And without you it wouldn't have been possible."

* * *

Clark had been all day thinking about him and Lois. With all that was going on, it was all he could think of. When he got home he didn't expect finding her on the sofa, cup of tea in her hands and staring at nothing.

"Lois?"

Lois heard him and looked his way. Her eyes were teary.

"Hon, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Smallville."

"You don't seem fine."

"It's just one of those days," she said. "Lately life doesn't seem to leave us alone," she said smiling bitterly.

"What happened, Lois?"

"Perry, he gave me these photographers' curricula. I had to choose one. While looking I came up with one." Lois showed him the paper with the picture. "Turns out Jimmy's father wasn't the only relative absent from his wedding."

"His little brother. Chloe told me about him, she met him at the funeral."

"Apparently he followed his brother's steps. When I saw the name all I wanted to do was calling him and telling him to run as far as possible from here, to tell him how dangerous Metropolis was, to tell him Metropolis was his brother's death. That we were all his brothers death."

"Lo..."

"I know you blame yourself for that one, Clark, and I wish you didn't. I know Chloe probably forgave you. Hell, I'm sure she blamed herself more than you. But Jimmy was...he didn't deserve that."

"Lois, I wish you didn't hurt over this," said Clark holding her tight.

"I didn't mean to bring back painful memories, Clark, but they fucking keep coming, and I am so damn...I'm tired of this shit coming on us, I'm tired of feeling bad only because a random person decides to follow his brother's steps and getting caught in the middle. I want our lives back, Clark, I want Lex out of them, I want to have control on my life, I want to stop feeling we're losing each other!"

"Lois, look at me! We are not losing each other, you hear me? I will not let anything get in between you and me."

"Everything is between us, Clark, always have been."

"What are you talking about?"

"Our lives, our job, you...it is how we've chosen to live and love. It is not the what, Clark, it is we, we are the only ones capable of destroying ourselves, no one else is. No one else."

"Lo, I love you more than my life, I can't lose you because I don't want to lose you."

"But lately we've been both confronted with situations we didn't choose and we have no complete control over, Clark. How do we get out of that one?"

Clark gave her a reassuring smile. "Finding the way. We always find our way."

"I love you Clark."

"I love you too."

More than ever, he knew he had to find a way to take Chloe back, for all their sakes, he had to bring Lex down.

* * *

**author's note:** ...and enough of Clois struggling

**music: Moby '**_**Slipping away**_**'** Lois/Clark last scene.


	13. Chapter 13: The Watchtower

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**Author's note:** chronology: 12th July.

* * *

Teleportation would not be something she was ever going to enjoy, Chloe was sure of that. She was so confused that she didn't repair in the other presence waiting for her once the door opened.

"Welcome, Miss Sullivan."

"Give me a sec, my organs are still catching up." When she actually realized who she was talking to, her mouth dropped before she was able to look like the confident and witty computer whiz she was supposed to be.

The woman extended her hand. "I'm Diana."

"Ollie told me the Trinity would know my identity, but I was expecting Cl--Superman, not--"

The Amazon raised an eyebrow. "Trinity?"

"Right, my brain must be still on Earth," said Chloe.

"So Kal, Bruce and I..."

"Stupid tendency to give names so I can remember some of them, don't mind me."

"I won't. I always though of us more in terms of the Capitoline Triad, but I guess it's a culture myth thing?"

"I thought your pantheon was the Greek, not the Roman..."

"It was a joke."

"Oh...oh, I'm sorry, I just--"

"Dinah is always complaining about my lack of humor, I guess it should be me the one apologizing."

--_Ok, This? This is surreal_.

"Come, I'll guide you to your room. As soon as we can you'll have direct transport to it from your place, but for now this way is protected, so not even the rest of the League will know your identity."

The corridor was indeed blind, no glasses, no furniture. If she had no shoes, she knew the metal of her prosthetic would have made echo. "You had this built for me?"

"Yes."

"Wow..."

"Your work is of the greatest importance, Miss Sullivan, and you have my deepest respect. Kal told me about you. You're very brave."

"I have my own doubts about that one, but if you're going to know my ID, I'd me more comfortable if you used less superlatives and just called me Chloe."

"Alright. Chloe it is."

The gates opened. A new room full of equipment was there, with everything she needed. "I'll be on watch duty. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks," said Chloe without looking at her. Her eyes were set on the view. "System on line." At her voice command the screens turned on, a familiar green mask appearing on them. She sat on the chair and took one of the comm links. It had a voice modifier. Barbara didn't use it, but she would need it. Some of the people she was going to work with had known her, and believed her dead. Bart Allen was one of them. Without thinking, she took the device and waited for an answer.

"Impulse, this is Oracle. You got the package? Good. Get to work."

* * *

Lex arrived at the auditorium for his second debate.

This time he would confront the republican candidate. He'd had his profile carefully studied, knew all his weaknesses and strengths. The man had taken the unwise path of increasing budget for defense after his now famous debate with Lois Lane last May, thinking that the rise of popularity had come from his call to defend the country. But healthcare was one of his other mistakes, so he knew where to attack.

* * *

"You always bring me to such nice places, Ollie. Paris is just miles away and we're in a frikkin' basement covered in mud walking among rats."

"And you're sexy as hell, pretty bird."

"He should be here by now."

"He'll come."

A sudden gush of wind later, a set of papers fell on their feet. Dinah could've sworn she felt a kiss on her lips. Ollie's hood fell backwards.

"Yeah, he came," said Dinah rolling her eyes.

"And one would think he'd be more mature once he reached his thirties. Oracle, we have the schematics."

"Study them, you have ten minutes before moving ahead."

* * *

Lois checked her mail and found a brown envelope. It didn't have an address, just said that it came from New York.

"Lana."

Hurriedly, she went to the computer, disconnected it from the Net and placed the pen drive inside. A handful of files opened. Lois checked the envelope and found a note. "This is all I could gather that you may not know. You might want to look deep into legislation. L."

Lois looked at one file, dated on 2006. From what she had talked with Lana, something happened right before Dark Thursday, that was what Lana had told her about: Lex had taken a serum, meaning to use it to cure any illness. It had ended up being a kryptonian bioengineered serum to use Lex's body as a vessel for Lex, but what stick in Lois' mind were Lex's intentions. Lois took the phone and called one of the doctors she had been with at the hospital for her story. He had been in Africa and was an activist against pharmaceutical abuses from corporations. Actually Lois had been thinking on making that her first story if she accepted the new post. Either that or an exposé on the Drug Enforcement Administration and its drug control in Latin America.

"Scott, it's Lois."

"Hey, I read the article, you did a great job, Lois."

"I'm glad I did, and behold the weekend issue, it'll be larger and better. Look, I was doing some background check, you know, about the possibility of writing your story?"

"Woman, having you writing about this would be great."

"Well, I can't promise anything, but I might have something to start. What can you tell me about pharmaceutical corporations and medicament patents?"

"It's the only thing preventing them from being the rocking kings of the world, Lane. No private corporation gets them, they only get the right to fabricate and sell them, but otherwise they have no property on them."

"Who owns the ownership rights?"

"Government. I tell you, that's not the place to look, Lois."

"You're sure?," she asked unconvinced.

The doctor explained further. "It's a control measure from the World Strategy on Biodiversity: nations are responsible for the uses and exploitation of medicines in local, national and international levels. United Nations keeps the balance establishing barriers."

"But medical resources management requires economic efforts, so the more developed countries will have an advantage over the rest."

"Does it happen differently everywhere else?"

"Scott, what if the government decided to give the pharmaceuticals their patents back?"

"I don't see a reason."

"Suppose there's a pandemic and only big corporations can manage the antidote fast and widely enough to cure the population. Political control over the patents would slow down the process, right?"

"Public opinion would be against it, Lane, and the governments of each country would reach agreements with corporations. What's your point?"

"If one of those corporations were to be owned by a political leader..."

"That can't happen, United Nations prohibits it."

"Lex Luthor does own one."

"Lex Luthor is not President, Lois, at least not yet. And if he gets there, he will have to delegate control of his Corporation, and LexCorp will not be allowed to be used in National matters. Look, all the crap Luthor said about budgets going to medical, it might be true, but not in LexCorp's facilities, believe me. That's why he's never mentioned them again."

"Luthor is not idiotic, Scott, so help me here. We both know that whatever happens, he will take control of any place making medicaments. You're telling me he cannot use them in any situation?"

"Not as if they're directly his."

"Even if it's a deadly pandemic?"

"It would have to be of catastrophic proportions, and in that case it'd be controlled by the UN."

"The next General Secretary of UN is being designated in three months. After years of Third World and East Asian countries sitting on that chair, word is the post is coming back to the rich West. Bets are high on USA's next President."

"How do you know that?"

"You don't know me very well, do you?"

"Whatever, Lane. But in order to achieve what you suggest, the laws would have to be changed."

"What about the HWO?"

"Health World Organization is UN's property, what do you think one of its agencies will do?"

"That's my point, Scott. If it's under United Nations and Lex is the head of it..."

"Even if he presented a proposition, bureaucracy takes time."

"Not if it's under State of Emergency."

"Those exceptional categories mean that after it happens, things will go back to normal. It would just be temporary."

"Yeah, Caesar's dictatorship was also temporary."

"Lois," tried to reason Scott, "what a fool would want to take over such power and for what?"

"All that work of yours abroad has turned you hard, Scott, but you haven't lost your idealism. And I admire that, but don't be blind: Lex Luthor is far more dangerous than you might think, and if in his twisted mind saving the world means destroying it, bet your ass he will, any means necessary."

"You seem to know more than I do, Lane."

"Scott, just...keep doing your work, I really want to write your story."

Scott chuckled. "I'm sure you will. Will talk after you save us from Luthor then. Bye, Lane."

Lois hung up the phone and thought about the information she'd taken from Lana and the doctor.

Lex was probably working on a virus, bioengineered to attack a certain system, thus not endangering biodiversity, not the human race, he knew he could not change the increasing social awareness, and he wanted to do it with consent and support. And the bastard had the means to turn himself into the beacon of hope by creating a catastrophe.

Lois called Roy from Documentation.

"Roy, it's Lane. Look, I'm working on a story, I need to know why would a government give power to private corporations."

"Anything in particular?"

"No, the particulars I got, what I need is a general overview, some casuistries to help me build the story."

There was a short silent pause.

"Japan."

"Japan?"

"In the aftermath of the II World War the Japanese government gave the technology to private enterprises and established a politic of comparative advantage: each industry would make the products for which they were best prepared: resources, capital, technology and manpower; within a few decades, Japan grew into one of the economic potentate countries of the world."

"So give power to the correct sources when in dire need and you'll save yourself?"

"Sort of. Of course, there are more implications and variables, but I guessed you'd just want the basics."

"Yeah. Thanks, Roy. Still, send me all the information you might think useful, will you?"

"Of course."

Lois scribbled down a note: _not Japan, not in the fifties, not suffered a massacre...yet? / Pandemic? / Public opinion will give power to save the country._

Shaking her head, she went back to work.

* * *

"When Oracle told me to bring a parka I though she was a little bit too maternal, but I guess she was just wanting to avoid losing her team due to hypothermia," said Dick through his clattering teeth. The subterranean levels they were walking were several degrees low, but the high humidity percentage, at the brink of saturation, was what made the place really uncomfortable if they stood still.

A gush of wind passed through them. Right after that, Dick saw the papers at his feet. "At least somebody's generating enough body heat to avoid freezing." Dick took the papers and talked through the link. It felt weird, but when he talked he realized it was not as painful as he had anticipated. This was Barbara's creation, but he finally understood Oracle was beyond her.

"Oracle, Nightwing and Troia on post and ready."

"Hold your positions, you have eight minutes before we hit."

* * *

"Nice having you back, sis. Though next time I'll tell this new Skipper to send us here during the austral summer. Hell, it's freezing."

"We don't get to choose, Zinda, but believe me, other's are getting colder than we are."

"Not the ones in Europe, I hear. Well, after the mission we can hit a bar and get some heat, waddayathink?"

A masculine voice interrupted Helena when she was about to speak. "Ladies, at your feet."

When they heard the voice, a set of papers fell on their feet.

"Could've stayed, maybe make a good beer companion."

"And letting him run like that drunk? Don't think so, Zinda." Helena talked through the comm.

"Huntress and Lady Blackhawke ready."

"Five minutes until we hit."

* * *

Diana came back in and looked at the blond woman. She was so focused she had barely paid attention to her entrance.

"Mind if I observe?," she asked.

Chloe responded while she worked. "No, grab a sit. Arrow, Canary, be ready now. Impulse, go home, you did a great job."

Diana listened to a feminine voice. It seemed Huntress' "Oracle, we're on the tunnels, they look deep."

"The comm devices will not be a problem. The two guards ahead of you might be. Hold still and wait for instructions."

Diana also recognized Dinah. "Girl, the place is swarmed with people."

"I can see," said Chloe looking at one of the monitors showing red moving dots. "I borrowed a satellite, we have twenty minutes."

"Oracle, I told you not to do that!"

"I'm doing my job, Arrow, and if you do yours, we won't have to worry, because this time we're hitting him, fair and square, so get to work. Nightwing, report."

"Troia's exploring the west corridors. The place seems abandoned."

"I see nothing so far, but be careful, you never know with Luthor. Leave no traces though, if this one's empty he might use it some day."

"I'll leave the hidden trackers then. What are they?"

"Simple data loggers, they record the humidity and CO2 levels. If there are abnormalities recorded within the next eighteen months, we'll know something's going on. Sometimes a little ordinary science does the trick, Nightwing. Huntress, Zinda," she continued, "go ahead. Your thermal scan shows only two guards, left and right, hundred feet ahead of you."

"Got it, Skipper."

"Skipper?," said Chloe.

"You should be honored, Oracle, believe me," Huntress said through her comm.

Diana smiled and left the room. This Chloe Sullivan was truly one of a kind. Then again, she was Lois' family.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14: Subject Beta

**Disclaimer: **not mine.

**Note: **shortest chapter of the story. My apologies for its length, it just turned out this way. But it is not a filler.

* * *

Chloe's main concern was on the European facility. If hers and Ollie's calculations were correct, the big secret was inside that one. Russia and New Zealand were just abandoned facilities, the best they could do was search and monitor them, although they all probably looked the same. But the lowest level of radiation was in France, and seeing the place swarming with armed guards in all subterranean levels looked like a big neon sign. Chloe looked again at the radar screen, trying to memorize it before she logged out.

"Ok, I'm off radar now, Arrow. You have at least thirty guards, most of them down the south, so I'm guessing the subject is in that direction. It's also where the kryptonite readings come."

"The schematics show little more than corridors, Oracle, we can take them out in no time."

"Let's hope so, because I don't think we have much of that."

"It'll be long before they find out about the schematics missing."

"I'm not worried about that, what you have are photocopies, Bart didn't steal them, just borrowed them. Lex's debate is about to finish, and he'll probably be informed soon. Hurry up."

"How are the rest doing?," asked Dinah.

"Hold on, I'm interconnecting every one. Nightwing, report."

"Nothing here, Oracle. The place is empty, we're on our way out."

"Huntress?," asked Chloe.

"Guards won't know what hit them, but the place is useless. Are you sure there are no hidden rooms here?"

"No. The construction is old. Have you found any kryptonite on site?"

"None so far."

"Make sure there is none, then leave. Arrow, Canary,"

"Busy here, call later!," Dinah said.

"South is filled with Lex's guards, I'd say we're on the yellow brick road here," said Ollie.

"Gorgeous," said Dinah over the link. "Tell Dorothy I'll come get her when I'm done with my share of sparring munchkins!"

"I heard that, birdie!"

"I was counting on it, archer."

"Oracle, how much time have we got?" suddenly asked Ollie.

"Lex is finishing in ten minutes, I'd say half an hour. Why?"

"The kryptonite's here. In front of a big gate."

Ollie looked at the green material. It was not as big as the one Donna had mentioned in Metropolis, but sure big enough to kill Clark from a fair distance.

"All right, let's see how these new toys Vic engineered work." Ollie took out an arrow and shot it towards the kryptonite. Once the arrow hit the target, he ran for cover. Two seconds later, the rock shattered in pieces. "Ok, maybe I was exaggerating with the covering part," Ollie said to himself. Then he took the second arrow. "Drums for suspense, Oracle, I'm opening the gate." Ollie charged his bow and shot to the security keypad. Soon it short-circuited and the door opened. "Remind me to invite Vic to the best restaurant in town." Ollie walked inside the room. When the gates opened the lights went on automatically. The pod in the center revealed its content.

"Arrow? Arrow, do you hear me?"

He heard her, but the words couldn't come out of his mouth. "Dear mother of God," he finally whispered.

"Dinah, something's wrong!," exclaimed Chloe.

"On my way!"

Dinah ran towards the southern end of the facility.

"Arrow, report," Chloe tried again.

Ollie could not speak. The tag on the pod holding the body read 'Subject Beta'. "You bastard..." Ollie didn't hear Dinah coming in.

"Ollie, what's wrong? Chloe told me--" When Dinah's eyes met the pod she got the same reaction as Ollie.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Oracle, call Emil and tell Diana to fly in, we need secure transportation service."

"If you clean up the place from kryptonite Superman can be there in--"

"No! Don't call him! Get Diana here, now." Ollie took his comm set out.

"You're not calling him? Ollie..."

"Not until we're sure it's him, Dinah. We have to be sure first."

* * *

Lex returned to his hotel room after the debate. First news reports were proclaiming him winner. When he got to his room he saw two messages. One coming from France. He opened the laptop and waited till the screen lit on.

"Sir, we have a problem."

Lex saw the open gate revealing an empty room.

"No!"

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Odds Defied

**Disclaimer: **not mine.

**Author's note:** Last chapter. Chronology (2 days later): 14th July.

* * *

Bruce had received a call from Oracle, she was back to work, and had informed him about the mission's success two days before. She expected Dick and Helena to be back yesterday night, so he had sent them both a message inviting them for dinner.

He didn't expect to see Huntress and Nightwing standing at the batcave.

"When I invited you to dinner I wasn't lying."

"We thought maybe you'd prefer a trip on the city," said Helena.

"A good ride into the city."

Bruce smiled. "I guess we can always have breakfast."

* * *

Ollie and Dinah were back at the Watchtower, and didn't want to leave until they got the test results.

"Dick worked well. I feared he'd go mad at me for sending him to an empty facility," said Ollie.

"But you weren't sure it was empty. Were you?"

"No. But with the data Chloe gave me, it was the best chance."

"Your idea was risky, Ollie, but it worked out.

"Couldn't have done it without you, pretty bird. What the hell did you tell him to get him back in a few days?"

"Dick is far from being back, Ollie. But I used some wisdom. I showed him how he's changed and helped him understand he has to deal with it."

"And that worked?"

"Well, I used some philosophy; sometimes you can't reach within people unless you get a bit lyric before resorting to bluntness. Dick is one of those."

"So I'm lyric when I reach inside you?," he said smirking.

"No. You're aroused and horny," said Dinah getting a snort from Ollie.

"So how did you approach him then?"

"With the lake and the stone theory."

"Care to explain?"

"Sure little grasshopper: imagine you throw a stone inside a lake. The surface ripples and churns, showing a little chaos of light reflection. That was Dick after Babs was killed. But eventually the surface goes back to calmness. Still, there's a new stone inside. See? the lake may look the same, and it can be still again, but the stone under there is a part of it now, the lake is forever changed. Nothing will ever be the same for him, but his essence is there. He just has to reach inside."

"Sensei Otomo?"

"Warrior princess Xena."

"You're priceless and full of mysteries, Dinah," said Ollie almost laughing.

Laugh was cut short, however, since Dr. Hamilton entered the room. Dinah and Ollie stood up.

"How is he?," asked Dinah.

"He's been kept in animated suspension for an undetermined period of time, but his vitals are stable."

"What about the other results?"

"He's fully kryptonian."

"Ollie, he looks just like him, we have to call them."

"I know," he said. "Will he be ok, Emil?"

"He seems to be. It is just a matter of time that he wakes us. Perhaps then he can give you all the answers you seek."

"Yeah. Let's hope he can."

* * *

"Clark, this is delicious."

"Best noodles in town, I told you."

"Yeah, you certainly did. This evening has been great, sweetheart, thanks."

"Are you kidding me? I was desperately craving for some quality time with my soon to be wife."

"Nice try."

"Soon to be fiancée?"

"Dream on."

"Soon to be mom?," he added softly, almost shyly.

Lois looked at him. "Clark--"

"No, don't say anything, just hear me out." Abiding, Lois closed her mouth and sat back, allowing him to explain himself. "Look, I know I've been...I've been a little misguided with everything, and overprotective when I shouldn't have and scared, and--"

"You can stop now, I get it."

"I've also thought a lot about having a baby. I guess I was overwhelmed by the idea, by the changes it would bring into our lives, about the dangers to you..."

"And that's what makes me believe in it, Clark. You do think it is possible we can make it when I'm more hopeless about it. You talk about the when, I'm stuck in the if. But honey, maybe right now it's not the moment to bring this out."

"This has nothing to do with the fear of losing you. I know I won't lose you. Our foundations are rock solid, Lo, and some unstable waters are not throwing us out of the boat when they've been trying for more than a decade. I believe we can make it, I think it's just a matter of time, nothing more. So if you say yes, we'll start exploring the options. And we'll talk about changes, those we choose to have, a baby, your job, whatever comes. Just say the word, Lo."

"No hideously hidden marrying proposal implied?"

Clark chuckled. "None."

"Ok then. Let's do it."

"Really?"

"Believe me, Kent, I wouldn't bluff on this one."

Clark took her and kissed her, when they fell on the floor, Lois hit the remote and the TV turned on. News showing Lex. "Oh, great, just who I needed to turn down my libido."

"Lo, look at the banners."

The teletype read _Luthor's upcoming rallies cancelled_.

"That is not Lex's style."

Then his cell rang. "Ok, now what?," said Lois protesting.

Clark placed Lois on the coach and took it. "It's Ollie." He spoke "Hey Ollie,"

"Clark, we found the subject."

"What?"

"We hit three facilities two days ago, one of them held the subject we failed to recover in Metropolis."

"Ollie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Kryptonite there would've killed you."

"And why the delay? You did it two days ago and you call me now?"

"I needed to confirm his identity before talking to you and Lois."

"Me and Lois?," he said confused and looking at her. "Ollie, who is it?"

"It's Chris, Clark. Lex had him. He's alive."

**fin**

* * *

**Author's note**: (Chris Kent, Lor-Zod, son of Zod and Feora, adopted by Lois Lane and Clark Kent as Chris Kent –comic canon–; recently returned to comic)

thanks for reading!

**Music info: Simone White **'_The beep beep song_' Last scene.

* * *

**Next in Parachutes: _INSIDE _(in progress now. Looks like it's going to be longer than _Knall_, so, due to my policy of not posting stories I haven't finished, it'll take longer to be posted than this one)**

**_summary: _Decisions made and problems overcome, Lois and Clark embark on their most personal challenge as a couple. Some ugly truths are revealed, and a murder is about to be solved. But is it the end, or there's far more to it?**

**Preview (subjected to change due to editing):**

Diana placed a hand on Lois' shoulder while they walked towards Chris' room. "Are you all right, Lois?"

"No, I'm light years far from all right, Diana. I'm pissed, I'm furious, I'm worried and happy at the same time. But all right? A snowball in a bonfire has a better chance of being all right in this moment, believe me."

Diana tried to reason. "He's alive and with you, isn't that the most important thing?"

"I still have to go through a lot of anger before I get there, Diana. Lex had him wired to some machine for who knows what and for who knows how long. He was a twelve-year-old kid, the sweetest boy you could imagine. He didn't deserve it. No child should be placed in that position, and because he has kryptonian blood running through his veins, Lex took him carelessly."

The corridor towards the room suddenly seemed ridiculously long. Diana knew Lois enough to try mere comfort words; it would be like trying to scratch a diamond with a pencil. But she was also convinced that Lois would leave all her rage behind the door as soon as she entered the room. While she typed the entrance code she heard her taking a deep breath before stepping inside.

Yes, Lois would now focus in Chris, and the rest of the world would have to wait. Closing the door back, Diana turned and left to the main hall.

* * *

"I thought you were asleep."

"I wanted to get into dreamland with you by my side. I was hoping your visit to Gotham would be quick and the rest of the world was on a break. Everything fine?"

"Yes."

"Let's sleep then."

Clark gave Lois a kiss on her cheek and laid by her side, embracing her with his arms.

"Smallville?"

"Mmmmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *


End file.
